


The forgoten secrets of Boiling Isles

by demon_with_the_underworld (orphan_account)



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demons, Magic, Magical Artifacts, Mystery, Original Character(s), Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 32,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/demon_with_the_underworld
Summary: What happens when a past ancient evil comes back to haunt the world of the Boiling Isles? Trouble. The unknown enemies will arrive, great secrets will be revealed, and dark forces will attack. In impending adventure, Luz and her friends will be tested in their faith in themselves, their faith in the truth, and their faith in magic.
Comments: 76
Kudos: 184





	1. Chapter 1

**.....Boiling Isles many years ago......**

All was quiet in the dark forest. Suddenly, without warning, a dark stallion thudded through the trees. It's rider was cloaked in black, complete with a hooded cape. The hooded figure kicked it's sides as they galloped along. The rider looked up to the sky. Giants silver clouds covered the moon, but a bright blood-red glow shined through. The figure cursed, and urged his horse to go faster.

The rider reached the outside of a dark, foreboding looking cave, and lept off the horse. Suddenly, a small baby in his hand started crying. He shushed his baby, singing old lullaby.

_Close your eyes, fill your head_   
_Rest your body on the bed_   
_Dream of roads that lie unlead_   
_Dream of words unsaid_

_I will keep you safe at night_   
_I'll turn every wrong to right_   
_And I will stay from dark to light_   
_And I will hold you tight_

_Though you're young and free_   
_You're a part of me_   
_To you will come no harm_   
_While you're in my arms_

_Close your eyes, fill your head_   
_Rest your body on the bed_   
_I will keep my child in sight_   
_I will hold you tight_

The baby asleep when he sing the last verse. The man soon reaches the end of cave, and raps three times on the metal door.

The door opens, letting out magic heat and revealing a tall horned woman, holding giant bag. She tilts her head, nods, and steps aside to let him in.

" I'm ready. " She just said.

The rider said nothing as he drew a small white spell circle. 

The woman pulled out a black key, pointing it towards the glowing circle in the middle of the air. With the press of an circle and a sharp gale the magic door materialized into existence. They stared at the swirling door for a while. Then the wooden door creak open, revealing the swirling mass of pure energy.

The man looked down as cradled the little baby in his arms, and felt a cold rush of sad spread through him.

" I wish there was more time, my little one. There's so much I want to say to you. " He whispers, pressing his forehead against baby. " But you need to be safe. THEY can't find you. " 

BANG! Horned woman jumped. There was loud banging and roars heard, and then there was silence.

" Run! " He handed her the baby, unsheathed his staff, and turns around to shoot an murder look at iron door. 

" Goodbye, my friend. " Woman said before she and baby went through the portal... to the other world.

" Goodbye." He said when portal vanished into thin air.

WHOOSH! The iron doors flew open. Shadows crept into the cave and encircled the man, trapping him in a web of darkness. A figure rose up from the darkness and glared down at him, purple-pink eyes blazing.

" Where's the baby? "

" Somewhere you can't find it. " 

He smile at his opponent and then.....

Begins the battle of magicians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is on it’s way. So what do you think? Did I catch your attention? Reviews are appreciated.
> 
> Ps. I'm sorry for the eventual grammatical errors and lexical mistakes I could do. English is my second language.


	2. Chapter 2

**.... Boiling Isles the present day....**

The sky was deep cobalt and black, speckled with bright stars. The moon was a bright disk in the sky, heavy and full and casting deep silver shadows all over Boiling Isles below.

A lonely figure have arrived and approached to the legendary and mysterious yet most ancient place as one of Seven Forbidden Wonder of the Boiling Isles - Valley of Thanatox.

This was a woman.

She has pale skin, purple lips, and fanged teeth. Her face, arms and hands have onyx-black colored lines. The surrounding area of the pink-purple eyes and nose bridge were covered, from there, it covers the back of ears, swirl to the inwardly towards the front of her head. Her cheeks have posh blood red infinity symbol on them. She has braided long red hair, and she wears a chimera skull with antlers and feathers. She wears a black dress with the bottom being more dark red and there are some holes at the bottom of her dress. She wears a black belt with six talismans around her waist. She has a necklace with purple crystals. She also wears black gloves with pale purple ribbons around her arms as well. She carries a wooden staff with the top being similar to tree branches. A palisman resembling the grackle sitting on one branche.

" It's good to be back. " She said to herself as stands at center ring of large tall menhirs.

Her eyesight was focused on the moon. The metaphysical, cold light of the moon was lingering over the one of ring's large stone. Revealing a symbols older that the civilization of Boiling Islands.

Woman smile before drew a black spell circle and reciting in foreign languag.

" EH-TU. REP-I-DAY "

A flock of crows appears and forms a ring in the sky.

" EH-TU. REP-I-DAY. "

When she continues reciting in foreign language a blast of flame comes out of the ground. The ground cracks open, and woman unintelligible chanting. More cracks form, spurting out lava, and then a giant pieces of raw amber rises from the ground. The amber glows and breaks open to reveal a weird monster. The flames disappear, and woman stop singing.

Now the two figure stood before her, darkened by the contrast with the bright light of full moon behind it, towering over her almost two folds.

" Miss me? " She asked with smile.

The both creature stooped down to her level and allowed woman to lovingly scratch its chins, emitting something between a purr and a growl.

" Good boys. " She pushed her finger in front of the monster's mouths and made its eyes widened for a few seconds. "Now! Go and get me what I need. "

~•~

Principal Bump opened his eyes to darkness. He felt uneasy but wasn't sure what had woken him. He didn't remember having a nightmare and he had been so tired he was sure he would have slept through half the day. So it was that he sat up in his bed, confused and with the lingering feeling that something was wrong.

He reached over and use magic to light the candlestick on his bedside table. The room was instantly illuminated by the orange glow, casting long shadows in the corners where the light couldn't reach. Everything seemed in order; nothing was visibly out of place. But still he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very, very wrong.

Slowly, mage slid out of bed and began walking around his room. He lifted various articles lying about and checked his cupboards but still he could find nothing wrong. Movement from the shadows in the far corner of the room caught his attention. Principal Bump startled and swung around but there was nothing to see but a small two heads mouse. He laughed uneasily at how shaken he was and ran hand over his face. He turned, ready to go back to bed, and released a loud gasp of terror in response to what stood before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a author, I invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> • Short comments  
> • Long comments  
> • Questions  
> • Constructive criticism  
> • " <3 " and other emoticons  
> • Suggestions


	3. Chapter 3

Amity looked behind her for what felt like the hundredth time. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to deal with this paranoia. All morning she had been feeling like someone was watching her when she was school and following her whenever she left her class. She literally shook the feeling from herself and looked straight ahead at the door to the Principal Bump's private room.

_I don't understand why he sleeping in school. He have a beautiful and very cozy home. Located within walking distance of the Hexside. But he decide to spending most nights here. Sometimes I get the impression that great wizards just- Oh. My. Hex. I babble in my head now. Great! What next talking with mirror? Stop it, Amity. 3...2...1.._

She made her way to the front door of Principal Bump wing in school after shaking herself out of her thoughts and knocked.

" Principal Bump? " She knocked again after a moment of silence. " It's me, Amity Blight. I've got reports from teachers. "

The precocious witch hear a incomprehensible whisper. She take that as the "Do Not Disturb".

" My abomination will be waiting in the corridor with all reports. " She was about to leave when her nose smells a weird scent then heard something behind door... as if somone'd fallen out.

" Principal Bump, is everything all right?" Amity says going to open the door, after taking just one short look inside she regretted it.

Her horrifying scream reverberate around all Hexside.

* * *

Another day had presented itself to the Boiling Isles as white cloud rumbled above and only a few person was seen outside, because of the early hour in the morning. The three residents of the Owl House were in livingroom, doing their morning rutine.

Eda was siting on the couch with a mug full of apple blood. Luz was siting next to her, eating a Frosted Flakes. Teen girl and small demon on her lap watching a films about cats on her cracked phone (or "the wonder rectangle" as it was called by King).

The quiet moment lasted only a few seconds before Hotty swung open and shouted like a door bell. "DING DONG! Hoot!" he shouted as Eda, King and Luz looked at door.

Before anyone could say anything to him, two familiar person ran through the doorway. Willow and Gus run inside until they stop to catch their breath. Then both young magicians begin pantomiming something very wild and fast.

" You...want us to frost a birthday cake?" King asked.

" No they said that Principal Bump was attacked in his private room in school. So, Hexside is closing indefinitely because whatever attacked him is probably hiding in magic school right now. Also Eda's sister and half on Emperor's Coven are canvassing the area. " Luz explained.

Willow and Gus nods, still so out of breath. Luz looked at Eda and King's confused faces. " What? I'm really good at charades. "

It was rather silent for a few seconds until Eda decided to break the ice. " So, what kind of monster attacked old man? "

" No one's seen it. But it must have been an powerfull monster. " Willow gasps in horror. " Amity found Principal Bump this scream could be heard in the whole building. "

" Wait! If Principal Bump is..." Luz didn't finished her question.

" He's alive but that's all we know. " Gus said, looking at the floor." And there's one more thing you should know. When Amity saw us she said Luz must not go near Hexside . "

" Me? " Human girl pointed her finger straight at herself. " Why? "

" Amity didn't say anything more. Miss Lilith come and forbid her to talk to anyone. "

" My sister huh?" The owl lady actually interested in the talking " Now I'm realy want to know more about this. "

" Me too. " King jumped on the arm of the couch. " Maybe it was some powerfull demon. "

" I suppose we'll never know. " Luz's lips turned into a frown. " I seriously doubt that Amity objects to her teacher's order. "

Willow nodded her head. " Amity will eat the Phoenix guano... before she consciously break the rules."

" Well, it's not a problem for me." Eda took a sip of the apple blood as all tenegers turned to witch." I know a spell that will encourage her to talk wits us. You just have to bring her to me. "

" And here's the another problem..." Gus said as Eda rose an eyebrow at him. " We don't know wher is Amity. After her talk with miss Lilith, she just seemingly vanished into thin air. "

A small smirk became visible on human girl's face as she replied. " I think I know where to look for Amity. "

~•~

" Luz, I don't want to be pessimistic, but populated library is a poor hiding place. " Gus said as looking around in all directions.

" Trust me, she is here. "

Willow and Gus followed Luz to the romance section of the library and watched as she opened a secret entrance to a hidden room in the library. The green haired witch was siting on floor and reading book.

Amity looks up from her book when door fully open.

" What the hell are you doing in there? " She got up as she created an abomination that went up to her shoulders

" We just want to talk, that's all. " Luz said, quickly waving her hands.

" That's a cool place, by the way. " Gus said, holding up a hand in greetings.

" Feast your eyes. This is the first and last time you here. " Amity said as she crossed her arms. " What do you want? "

" We'd just like to know what you saw earlier today in the Hexside. " Willow said a first words in over an 10 minutes.

" And why I must not go near Hexside. " Luz replied too.

" Even if I wanted to told you, which I don't, I just can't." Amity said coolly. " I do purple promise to not tell anybody about what I saw. "

" Don't you mean pinkie promise? " A teenage girl asked.

" What is pinkie promise? " Gus was curious.

" The pinky swear signifies a promise that can never be broken." Luz said as she turned to Gus. " You have to say "cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

" I don't know that human have a magical swear. "

Luz spoke in response," This isn't magical. This is just promise. "

" And this work? "

" Usually. " Luz said with an indifferent shrug.

" The purple promise is more efficient way of keeping secret. I literally can't talk about-" Amity wanted to say something but she was blocked by a magical spell that prevents her from speaking about what she saw and instead makes purple bubbles appear from her mouth." See. No new knowledge can be extracted from my telling. So you three can just leave. "

" Can't you at least say why I can't be near Hexside. " Luz asked.

" I can't say anything. " Amity turned her back on them.

Gus looked at Luz and Willow. He mouthed the words." Plan B? "

_Flashback_

_" What if Amity refuses to come with us? " Willow asked before they leave the owl house._

_" You could have thrown her in a potato sack and forced her into the portal. " Eda said a smiling._

_Luz frowned a bit, " Isn't that a bit inappropriate? "_

_" That's how I asked one of my exes for a first date. " Eda shrugged and then drawing a yellow circle in the air, a small leather pouch fell into her palm and he offered it to teenagers. " I'll lend you heavy knockout dust. "_

_End_ Flashback

Willow pulled out of the leather pouch and looked questioningly at friends to confirm if that's exactly what they intend to do.

Suddenly, a metaphorical light-bulb appeared over Luz head.

" Let's hold off on with plan B. I have an idea. " Human teeneger said in sign language. Then she stood before Amity. " Hey Amity, I have two more questions before we go. "

Young witch shot her a hard look. " Only two? "

" Two and no more questions to you. "

The green haired teeneger looked at human girl suspiciously, but luckily she believed Luz. " You can ask but no promises that I'll answer. "

" Your mentor said that you can't told us about what you saw? "

" Yes. "

" But she didn't say anything about writing, right? "

" No. " Luz smiles, and Amity knows why. "I walked right into this one didn't I?"

Human girl just took out a notepad and pen, and put them in Amity's hands. Horever young witch wasn't going to do anything. Gus, Willow and Luz looking at her.

" You know, I don't have to do this?" Amity asked.

" Yes. " Luz, Willow and Gus said in gave an exasperated groan.

" You don't go until I write this, do you? " She asked, plopping back onto the the bean bag. Nobody says anything, Luz just smile as sat next to her while Willow took a chair and Gus sat on the floor.

Amity looked at them, then a look at her abomination that still stood in the corner of room. Young witch wondered if order it to throw them out. But she had a feeling that's not going to do much.

Luz gasped, puffing up her cheeks with her hands." Soooooooo, Amity.."

The green haired witch rolled her eyes. " Fine. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a author, I invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> • Short comments  
> • Long comments  
> • Questions  
> • Constructive criticism  
> • " <3 " and other emoticons  
> • Suggestions


	4. Chapter 4

_When I open the door I immediately screamed out loud. Principal Bump was untouched, but literally everything else was drenched in blood. A thick smell of mildew hung in the air. Principal Bump was floated in the air, veins in his hands and neck were reveal and black. He was saying " Beware of the living shadows. Find the one from another world " over and over again._

Eda read a Amity's letter that Luz and her friends brought from library. The Witch raised eyebrow as she skipped a few lines, looking at lower part of the peaper.

_The Emperor's Coven don't know who attacked him but Miss Lilith considers that 'the one' is person who ordered somone to attack Principal Bump. She also suspects that Luz is the one because she is only human on Boiling Isles._

" My sister thinks Luz had anything to do with attacked at Principal Bump? " Eda asked with a look of great shock etched into the lines of her face." Human kid who is just a student and knows nothing about that's kind of spells. " 

" And never once did she do anything wrong. " Willow smiled at her friend. 

" Except for cheated on magic duel, pretend she was the abomination, violation of the school ban, breaking and escape and partly destroyed the Hexside's detention, blowing up a Police Precinct and... " King stopped talking when saw Luz's face. " I mean.... Lilith must have brain damage or somethin'. " 

" We know you're innocent, Luz. " Gus join to talk.

" Thanks guys, that's nice, but it doesn't change the fact that Emperor's Coven thinks I'm a suspect in a attack on Principal Bump. " Luz puts her hood up. " They're going to get me. "   
  
" You needn't worry about them, kiddo. " Eda patted her head. " My sister shall never catch me or you, because we have been too clever for her and that boring Emperor's Coven. "

~•~

_**Meanwhile...** _

Lilith Clawthorne strode out of her chambers in Emperor's Coven headquarters. 

The hallways were entirely abandoned. The torches that lined the walls were burning low and dim, and the windows and archways opened up to the vast cloudy sky outside. Witch turned to the right, towards a hallway that she knew would take hers deeper into the heart of the building.

Finaly ended up in the library.

The room was quiet and almost as abandoned as the hallways. If it hadn't been for two person that watching Principal Bump's body floating inside the crystal bubble close to a ceiling. 

One of them was a Raviar Chromastone. Her former teacher and a very respectable wizard.

He was very old man with blue skin and a set of fancy horns on his head. He has the white beard and eyebrows. He also has grey eyes and white hair with a silver skullcap on his head. He holding a long oak staff with a G-shaped arch, resembling a shepherd's crook with his palisman bat hanging upside-down on arch. He was wearing the kingdom colors on a long, flowing robe, and was chatting with the guard.

" Madame Lilith. " 

" Hello Lilith. " Raviar greeted politely before turned around to face guard." Please leave us alone, Hopkins. " 

" I'll be around if you need me." Guard said before leave, witch and wizard stood there for a long time.

" Are we any closer to finding 'the one', Lilith? " Wizard asked, his voice was a calm, stoic tone.

" My sister's student is only person who arrived from another world. It's only a matter of time before we captured that human. " 

" My dear Lilith, Can I be frank with you? "

" Always. "

" I have little doubt you're doing what's best. Maybe we need to find her for much different reason than we think. Maybe Principal Bump wanted us to protected the one from another world. "

" 'Maybe' you are basing this on a 'Maybe'. " Witch released her breath, " Master Raviar, with all due respect... 'Maybe' is too risky in the present situation. "

" It probably is. " He said, trying to ease the tension but only making it more awkward for them both.

" Have you made any progress to heal him? " Lilith asked him suddenly. " Principal Bump would able to answer all the questions. " 

" I'm worried I won't be able to help him. This magic is nowhere near my skill level. It's far beyond it, but that's not what bothers me now. "

Lilith's eyes narrowed slightly." Master Raviar, what do you mean? " 

" This kind of magic power is different. " He said flatly.

" But... doesn't each type of magic is different? " Lilith looking confused as he looked at her.

" You're right, but." Old wizard slowly looked up at Principal Bump. " The wizards and witches often forget that magic power is a double-edged blade. One side light, the other dark. The dark side of power calls to you, where you are most desperate; when victory seems worth any sacrifice But there is a price to be paid for true primary magic gift, that's a price that only people with empty heart who have no compunctions are willing to pay. Dark power alone is not to be feared. We must fear instead, those who wield it and will stop at nothing to get what they want. " 

After a few moments she nodded a little and waited for more.

" Whoever did this to Principal Bump was definitely after the forbidden training. I haven't seen anything like this since....since..." He let out a sad sigh, like he wanted to tell her, but for some reason couldn't. " The person who use that power broke all the rules and that witch or wizar is going to do it again. " 

" What should we do? "

" We must prepare ourselves for the fight. " Raviar pulled out a tiny scroll and unraveled it. " The fight against the darkness. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a author, I invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> • Short comments  
> • Long comments  
> • Questions  
> • Constructive criticism  
> • " <3 " and other emoticons  
> • Suggestions


	5. Chapter 5

In a dark, damp room, a circle chalk is drawn. Lit candles surround it.

When the sun was starting to set, and dusk began to fall on the land a dark figure crawled out from the shadow in a hidden place.

A few minutes later, a silver knife glimmers in their light. It cuts into ashen flesh, slitting from the underside of the elbow to the middle finger. A substance thicker than ink and thinner than tar drips from her wound, hissing as it mends with the chalk. The ritual is prepared while dark witch chants in dead languages.

" Somnum Exterreri Solebat" The pale woman with posh blood red infinity symbol on her cheecks calls.

All the candles are blown out simultaneously. Something thickening the air. An black cloud of dark sand. Woman captured a small cloud between her hands, immersing it with her magic energy and sending it out the small window.

" Sweet nightmares Boiling Isles. Sweet nightmares " She whispers, watching as black dust flies through the air.

~•~

" and Barley lived happily ever after, continue questing with his brother. " Luz finished reading children's book and looked at King. A small demon slept curled up in a little ball.

Luz smile as puffs her pillow before folds the sheets over her and King, unaware of the horrors that will aspire in the next hours.

Human girl closes her eyes.

It's a beginning of an horror.

A teenage girl sleeps, dreamless. It is odd, because she have wonderfull ( sometimes a little disturbing but still wonderfull ) dreams since she meet the owl lady. She looked at clock that Owlbert brought her back from his last visit in Earth.

The red digital clock shows 00:00; the magic hour when all things evil and magical come to life. It is a feeling that wakens her. Eda said that midnight isn't really a magic hour but Luz got a bad feeling.

Describing it is difficult. The best she can do is 'stomach was being sucked dry by some sucking worm thing and it was making horrible sucking sound'. All her senses are on high alert.

Exhausted, yet unable to sleep, Luz heads for the kitchen for a glass of water. To reach it, she must go down the stairs and through the living room.

Finishing her business, glass in hands, she walking back to bed. The walk throughout the hallways felt endless.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming inside the house, and new voice calling somone name.

Luz turns around. The lights in the coridor were dimmed; enough to see by but not enough to drown out the scary darkness in front of her. Through the shadows she sees a silhouette. It looked like woman.

Human girl felt her heart drop as woman's gaze met her, and dark silhouette pointed her finger straight at her and said, " You..."

It was a voice unlike any Luz'd ever heard before. She took a step back and felt the carpet beneath her feet crunch. Ice. The silhouette looked at Luz with shining eyes, and teenage human took another step back.

In that split second, dark silhouette lunged for Luz's throat, knocking them both to the floor. The glass of water hits the floor, shards splashing everywhere.

Teenage girl's expression morphed into one of pure fear as shadow woman sinking her sharp nails into young girl's skin.

Luz woke up with a start. She sat up quickly, almost recoiling from her nightmare. She looked up at the moon, shining bright in the sky. It was not yet full, but it still managed to illuminate the room. She turned to look at King. As she watched, Demon's peaceful sleep face suddenly contorted in a semi-snarl and Luz could hear a low growl from within his throat.

She stroked a cute demon on back. " You all bow down to me now!" He mumbled and rolls over on his side. Luz smile at him before take a few deep breaths.

Couple minutes later, Luz laid in bed, staring up at the dark ceiling, just thinking and thinking. It was just a dream. That was what she kept telling herself, throughout the night. Human girl had no idea she was not the only person who was plagued by some bad dreams.

~•~

** _The next day..._ **

Teenage girl could feel her heavy eyelids drooping shut, and it was all she could do to snap them back open. She rubbed her palm across her gritty, sleepy eyes and tried to concentrate on her plate. King sleeping like a log, facedown in a green oatmeal. Luz have to fight sleepiness but it was a lost battle, her brain knows that.

In the meantime, Eda woke with a long groan. She really wasn't a morning person plus on top of that mornings were much worse since elixir not working on the curse anymore. The owl lady eventually rolled over and sat up. She rolled her shoulders a few times and stretched her neck, working out a minor crick that had formed in her spine.

After that she walks slowly to the bedrom door, changing her clothes with a lazy swipe of her hand. Witch was hungry, and she barely got enough sleep anymore. So she ignored weird scene in her kitchen.

" You don't look like you slept too well. " Hooty said, sticking his head through the window.

" And why do you say that? " Eda asked as walking to get a mug for her apple blood.

" You just picked up a mug and hold it upside down. " Hooty cheerfully told her. The owl lady looked down to saw a red puddle on the floor.

" It's early." She said, drawing a tiny circle, the mop came alive and it wiped the floor, " and I am not a morning person. "

" Is there a possibility it's contagious? " With a sound like stretching rubber Hooty came close to table and nudged Luz's cheek.

" I can sleep late, Mom. It's not a school day! " She mumbled and rolls her head over on table.

Hooty do the same to still sleeping King. Small demon mumbled something about that rainbow zebras stole his wallet as he swung his spoon like he was holding a weapon.

" Maybe they need some Duschiato (also known as a Mug Latte) "

** _A few hours later..._ **

Luz and King were wide awake as the group had set up Eda's stand of human items in the market and awaited customers. Though even with the great job and advertising Luz made during the body swap day business didn't rev up and thing had gotten just boring.

Bacause there was nothing to do, Luz and King were playing a game of cards. Eda refused to join the game, arguing that the Go Fishing is deadly boring. Especially compared to Hexus Hold Em.

" Have a sevens? " King smiled at human girl, a mischievous glint in his eye.

" Go fish. " Luz replied.

" Do you have any… twos?"

" Go fish. Do you have any sevens?"

" Nope, go fish. Do you have any… fours?"

" Go fish. Do you have any sevens?"

"King, you've asked me that the last six rounds," Luz commented. Both of them had eight cards in their hands. " You can pick a different number."

" My magnificent strategy will ensure me victory. " Cute demon just said, " So do have sevens or not? "

" Go fish. "After he drew card and Luz'd studied small demon for a moment, she tapped her chin and said, "Do you have any sevens?"

King mumbled something about revenge before throwing the seven of spades at Luz.

**BOOM**

" What was that?" Luz placed her cards in a neat little pile face down in front of her.

" Probably Xander sold a lot of power glyph to some kid again. " Eda act like this is normal, still watching a amazing minotaurs duo of tap dancers on crystal ball.

**BOOM**

This time the sounds was a little louder and some screams erupt from the next street. And a few seconds later they saw people running, deeply frightened. Eda get up out of her chair at once upon hearing a loud thunderous roar sounds.

Then something appeared on the main street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a author, I invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> • Short comments  
> • Long comments  
> • Questions  
> • Constructive criticism  
> • " <3 " and other emoticons  
> • Suggestions


	6. Chapter 6

Luz, King and Eda stared at the large.... hybrid? 

Creature has a very complicated body structure. It has the head and body of a dog, with a rotund chest, long tail with a curved horned tip resembling a scorpion stinger, and paw-like front feet. It has two tan ram horns on its head, accompanying its goat-like eyes. It have a set of jagged teeth that is not correspond with one another appearance-wise, and long tongues that hang from it mouth. It appear to have a visible tan spine protruding from its back. Red crystals seem to naturally grow from its shoulder and side of tail. 

" What is this? "

" This is one of the rarest demon in the world! His name is Zsskayr and he is the Soul Eater! " King was at the same time a very scared and delighted.

" Maybe he isn't hungry. " Luz said as she hide behind Eda, grabbing her clothing in fear.

WHISTLED! The whistle of nowhere caused the creature roared before charged at them, looking VERY hungry. 

It jumped on them but Eda used a huge gold shield to deflect attack. So, the large monter's claw came down just beside Luz’s body, breaking the stall and the stuff with a crash. Teenage girl whimpered, still hiding behind Eda. 

" You break it, you bought it. " The owl lady called out.

Zsskayr just took a deep breathe before fire corrosive acid from his mouth in the form of a vapor. Large monter stepped back to hide as toxic smoke filled the area. Luz and King were having trouble breathing, and Eda has dropped her shields.

" All right, kiddo, let's roll." As Eda roughly grabbed Luz's arm to pull her on staff and trying to see through the acid smoke, the monster's tail came out of nowhere and hit them. Eda hit the wall at over a thousand feet per second and then fell fainting to the ground.

Luz and King hit the ground a few meters away. When Luz sit up, she could have sworn that she saw the " halo" of twinkling stars orbiting her head at eyebrow level.

" Luz, why there's two of you now? " She looked down to see King right in front of her. Human girl wanted to react on small demon's comment, but was distracted by a sound in the acid smoke. She looks up to see Zsskayr emerging from the toxic fog. Creature turned and glared at them. This shocked and scared them. Monster then charged right at them.

" Run! " King yelled as his human friend gets up and she started to run.

Zsskayr ran as fast as he usually do to chase and hunt down Luz and King. However, the human girl ran very fast and swift as the wind while pushing everything she can to block the monster's path.

" Run faster, Luz, run faster! " King looking over his shoulder from his palac on girl's shoulder, " He is getting closer! "

" I'm going as fast as I can! " Teenage girl ran down the street. The surrounding past her like a montage. " Why is he chasing me? "

" This demon like to hunt new victims. You are only human here. Your smell is a genuine rarity. "

" Wait! King you're the expert on demons. What do you know about this kind of demons? " 

" They are predatory, normally live by hunting down whatever they can find to eat and moving on to the next meal. They can make powerful leaps - developed from chasing prey even at- "

" You're not helping! " Luz screamed. 

"Okay. Okay. This kind of demon's main ability is their sense of smell. Because they live underground or deep in the dark woods, their vision poor. So, their "true vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where their senses originate. Combined with their hearing, their senses take the form of a sonar. But their sensitive senses, making them vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm their senses. " 

" Wait! That thing sees with its nose. " Luz noted some giant and partially destroyed stall, at the base was a plaque with the inscription: A Hundred and One Odours from Boiling Islands. If a lightbulb could go on over girl's head, it would. " Let's give him something to look at. "

" The pots? " 

Luz noded before she and King pushed the giant pots and pour the disgusting perfume pots onto the ground. 

Zsskayr froze and makes a horrible sound as the perfume scents cloud his vision of immediate surroundings. But monster was still moving towards human girl and small demon.   
  
" He still see us! " King jumped back on his friend shoulder. 

Luz reaches for the first thing she can find, her fingers wrapped itself around the handel of bucket. She throw it into the air and pours brown-green liquid on Zsskayr's head.

The creature begin running around in a circle and bumps into the bulding.

While out and about, Luz and King were waded in the world's worst perfume, Eda has regained consciousness only to see two guards stood in front of her.

" Sorry boys, I don't have time. "

" Eda Clawthorne, you're under arre- " Guard will not finish that sentence or drawing his magic circle.

Eda use her staff as flexible pole to jump over the guards and drew a spell circle over it. They gains a golden glow and explode in energy and smoke. When the smoke cleared, it show that the guards were wrapped in a large chains and both wear a shirt that says 'I'm With Stupid'. 

" Here's to not seeing you around. " Witch smile before left them all alone. 

She watched the crowds for a while, a staff still in her hand. Luz or King were nowhere to be seen, probably in the mist of a scary crowd somewhere. Sneaking through the streets like a common thief and taking to the rooftops of stall when people or debris rendered them impassable the, made his way through the few streets.

" Where are you?" Witch asked herself and suddenly stop walking.

The owl lady saw a tall and slender woman with long, dark teal hair, a long-sleeved two-tone dark gray dress and aquamarine eyes. It was her sister Lilith, standing a distance away from her.

" This day keeps getting better. " The owl lady sighed when her sister noticed her. 

" Edaline. "

Lilith got her staff out while Eda grabbed tighter her staff as both of them looked like they were about to battle. 

" Why am I not surprised you here at the same time as wild monster. "

" I really like wild parties. "Eda remarked amusingly." But I'm not involved in this. "

Two witches stopped at once upon hearing a loud thunderous roar sounds. They turned to the building, where the new creature is charging at them. 

"Great..." Eda said in annoyance, "Oh great... First was that Zsskayr, then my sister and now a it?! This couldn't get any better than before?!"

Creature was a rock-like beast with six legs and rhino's face with red eyes. The civilians screamed in fear and worried as they all quickly dodged and moved away from the monster's attack. They distanced themselves away from it.

Eda's pupils are dilated as she rolled to her left and quickly jumped into the stand tent to hide herself while her sister moved to her right. Lilith got up and glared at the creature, which roared wildly at witch.

" If you are the intelligent being, you better back off. " Lilith raised her staff. 

The rhino-like creature just roared in anger as it charged right at the witch, who quickly dodged and moved to her left. Lilith was trying to used her staff to shoot down monster. However, monster's thick skin was strong for her magic shot to hit but deflected during its fleeing from the hit.

As the monster prepared to attack again, it was suddenly caught by a glowing rope flying over head and anchoring it down. The two guards jumped down bulding to the ground and landed before Lilith.

" Lady Lilith, forgive us our late. " One of them said as he glared at monster, moving in front of pale witch. Monster broke free as soon as guard finished talking.

" I knock him out. " The man drew a spell circle and summoned some lightning to his hand.

It was too late as the purple-black magic orb appeared in front of monster mouth and a dark ray blasted out of it.

"What the-" started one of guards but he was cut off when the ray hit him, causing him to fly off and hit another guard. " Xenophilius! Come on. Snap out of it, man. " Guard shook his a dead friend.

A much bigger orb appeared as monsters looked at Lilith. The witch drew a larger spell circle and aimed it at creature.

Two magic rays were fired on top of each other. One caught the monster in side of his head. The other made Lilith crumple to the ground, but not because it hit her. It hit, very clearly, Eda the owl lady as she pushed her sister down and out of the crosshairs.

The monster roared and took off running. Eda didn't say anything, but she did grunt in pain when she hit the ground next to Lilith. 

" Sister! " Lilith yelled as she pushed herself up.

" Oh damn," Eda winced, lying on her back. Her face was scrunched up in the sunlight, her left hand pressing on her side.

Blood. Lilith had been the leader of her Coven for a long time and trying to catch Eda, but never had she seen a her sister actually get hurt. Never in a million years would Lilith have imagined her sister getting shot - especially because of saving her. 

" Edaline, you took a ray for me," Lilith said, sounding SO intelligent.

" Of course I did this! " Eda groaned and winced. " You'd be dead if I didn't. And there was no time to cast spell. "

Lilith get this awful feeling in her stomach. Guilt. Monster attacked her but her sister take the shot. She come closer to Eda, forcing back the pain in her chest.

" I'll heal you. " Lilith promised as she drew a blue spell circle.

And nothing happened. Eda couch and winced.

" Are you all right? " It was a ludicrous question but Lilith hadn't really thought about it. 

" Do I look OK to you? "

"Don't worry. You'll be fine."

" I've been shot," Eda ground out. " I'm not twelve."

" I know. " Lilith just said and drew a a much bigger spell circle.

For a few long seconds nothing happend but then a blue shimmering dust emerging from the circle. The dust glittered with brilliance as it gently poured into the wound. Eda still frozen in place, felt a slight tingling and numbing sensation go across her side. The wound pushed itself back together from the inside out, and within moments; closed without as much as a scar.

On the building, woman with posh blood red infinity symbol on her cheecks was watching the event as the dark witch patted her palisman gently and calmly. Woman narrowed her eyes while glaring at sisters. " So intriguing. " She said and then vanished into thin air.

And at that time Lilith helped Eda sit. They looked at each other for a long time, until Lilith said, " I'm really thankful for what you did, sister. But my duty is t-"

" Look! Over there! Monster back! " 

When Lilith turned her head, Eda teleported in a puff of gold smoke and reappeared in another street. 

" I cannot believe she bought it. " Eda said as she start walking, " Now, where are Luz and King? " 

When witch turned a corner down a street, she was able to see that the human girl was already walking toward her and holding King.

" Eda!" Luz shouted as she suddenly hugged Eda by extension.

" Why do you smell like fishballs? " The owl lady held her hand over her nose.

" That's a long story. "

" Why is there blood on your left side? " King asked.

" I ran into my sister. No, I don't kill her. " Eda said with a half smile on her face when saw that Luz open her mouth to asked question.

" What we-" Luz started when suddenly a loud crash came from another street. Eda was looking at large mushroom-shaped cloud of smoke a few streets from them first... then looked over at Luz and King.

" Everybody for back to home, raise your hand. "

The three of them raised a hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a author, I invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> • Short comments  
> • Long comments  
> • Questions  
> • Constructive criticism  
> • " <3 " and other emoticons  
> • Suggestions


	7. Chapter 7

The sun was low in the sky, but sunset was still a few hours away. The streets and the market( or what's left of it ) were empty with a chilly nip in the air.

Only three person dressed in orange 'high-visibility' vest go around with a lot of to do. These were the former demon hunters cleaning up the mess after two powerfull monsters. That isn't really part of their job description but they have been sent to do this by order of the head of the Emperor's Coven.

" It's humiliating! " Their boss screamed as he threw a giant piece of wood for a bunch of trash, " We should be the ones to catch thats kind of monsters, not cleaning up after them! "

" If it's any comfort boss, Zsskayr and Necroblast are still at large. " A hunter with green skin and large chin said, " This could be a big deal for all of us if we catch them. "

" Yeah..." The lead man sent him a smirk and motioned them to follow, which the two man did immediately.

" I wonder why this demons came to town. This monsters live in the wilderness. " The man with short, purple hair said for no one in particular.

" Maybe somone summoned them. " The green man said. 

" Any person summoning that's kind of demons must be exceptionally brave or extremely crazy. " One-eye man smile, " Today there is lack of such people. " 

" But they still exist. " A female voice spoke from nowhere.

" Who said that? " The leader mused, his voice no louder than the beating of a fairy's wings.

Suddenly an soft cold laughter began to ring through the empty street and the former hunters eyes slowly drifted up to the gaping hole in the wall of closest building, a white face stares right back at them.

They jumped back as woman with purple-pink eyes stepped out of the shadows. " Sorry, did I frighten you? "

"No." Three different voices said at the same time.

"Oh really? You seem pretty scared to me," 

The leader shook his head a bit and once his vision focused on the mysterious person. " I don't scare easily. " 

The corners of pale lips turn up slightly as she begins to hum a faint, haunting tune. Taking a seat on a rather cold and old stone bench, she tilts her head upwards and parts her lips somewhat, not once ending her small melody.

" Miss, what are you doing? " One of hunters asked reluctantly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

An ashen dark mist emerges from her parted lips and hovers gracefully above their head, growing larger and larger by the second. Abruptly ending her tune, she speaks.

" I gives you cause to be afraid. "

The mist turned black and took the form of few dark arrows. Woman draw small black magic circle to aimed the arrows, then let go.

Ex-team of hunters use magic to create large shield but black arrows just came through the shield. 

Hunters gasped, eyes widening in shock. The arrows were embedded deep into their chest, slightly sticking out. Making a weak attempt, they tried to claw out the arrows, but the arrows seemed to just sink into them.

Jolts of searing fire burned through all man, filling their mind with pain.

The whole world around them began to spin as if they were on a merry-go-round. They tried to movie but found that their legs wouldn't budge; they was frozen to the spot. Their paralysis felt like it was going to last forever, that was, until hunters felt the world around them suddenly shift. Their bodies fell back as they sunk through the floor and down an endless, inky, abyss.

Hunters fell, falling like a falling star. Eyes blurring, they distinctly heard the whistling of the wind, and the air rushing past them. And sometimes in darkness they see flashes of strange and disturbing things. Because the fall was long, lasted nearly 8 minutes, the meeting with hard surface of the floor, and staying alive was a great surprise. 

The stone and cold ground wasn't what Hunters expected to meet. But they slammed into it, unable to utter even a single groan at first from the impact. It jarred their entire bodies and sent shards of pain through their spines.

Their leader carefully pushed himself onto all fours and held a hiss of pain.

He looked down, unable to see much in the glowing purple aura of this cave, but he was able to make out the already discolored skin on his hand. A long scrape ran down the side of his collarbone, probably caused from the fall. His blood dripped the ground, but it was impossible to see where it fell: the colors blended too perfectly.

Then the woman appeared out of nowhere placed a hand on hunter's left cheek, lifted his head up to have him look at her.

" Are you scared now? "

" Who are you? " He looked so helpless staring up at her.

" I've had so many names, and you just want one. " Her soft words echoed throughout his skull. " Well, if you must know, My parents's have called me Desdemona De Spell. " 

" You've been dead for centuries. " Hunter answered in uncertain and confuse tone.  
  
" Then that shouldn't hurt. " The woman snapped her fingers and the sea green energy began to drain out of ex-team of demon hunters' mouths. 

Hunters a sharp pain, followed by the onset of a terrible sensation crawling along their bodys, they tried everything they could to free themself but nothing worked.

And very quickly, hunters saw nothing, heard nothing, did nothing. All they was aware of was a blackness that seemed to swallow their body whole along with this terrible burning sensation that enveloped them. Heck, they didn't even really know who they were. All man rolled himself up in a tight ball, seeming to just float about in this little slice of hell. How long had it been? They didn't know. Might be days, maybe even years.

Desdemona casually watched all the energy drain out hunters and gathered in an orb above her hand. Finally, she smile and let all Hunters falls to the ground. 

A magic orb was reduced to a small glowing light with jade sparks. It floated into the air and Desdemona took hold of it, satisfied. She took a moment to examine it.

" Another notch on the belt," Witch absorbed it with her eyes closed. She opens them, and they glow bright green. She grinned.

" Now then... time to track down my old teacher ."

Desdemona leaves her victims in a lifeless state with pitch black eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a author, I invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> • Short comments  
> • Long comments  
> • Questions  
> • Constructive criticism  
> • " <3 " and other emoticons  
> • Suggestions


	8. Chapter 8

It was a warm night. The sun had just set in the horizon, and the black cloak of night would soon plunge the whole arena in darkness; a darkness which would be countered by the lights of every crystal adorning walls of the Spire.

Built in the founding year of the Boiling Isles to serve as a fortress, the building suffered consecutive changes over the centuries, having served as the residence of the first King of magic land until 666 B.C, when great witch Nomura Moonblade chose The Spire as her brotherhood based. It was its destiny to open as Library in 1000 B.C, housing one of the largest collections of knowledge in the world. It was declared a National Treasure in 100 N.M.E.

However,for many different reasons, over the centuries, this place was almost entirely... forgotten. 

Raviar Chromastone observed it and was astounded by its undeniable magnificence intact. Then he sighed and made his way up the large stairs and through the brown oak doors.

He walked through the foyer, listening to the sounds of his boots echoing throughout the spacious architecture of the marble flooring and walls.

Wizard made his way through the halls until find an giant door, and inside a chamber glittering with gems, walls made of sapphires. Shelves stand as tall as skyscrapers—the ceiling nowhere in sight—and are filled with ancient scrolls, some from civilizations far older than Boiling Islands. He inhales the scent of dirt and magic and knowledge. The old wizard never thought he'd get back here. But after yesterday monsters attacked and after ex-hunters disappeared, he need some answers.

Wizard tapped the top of his staff, bringing the wooden bat to life, it chirping softly.

" It's time we got to work, Alistair." He told his palisman simply, giving him a small inviting glance. A bat flew to wizard's left shoulder and chirping to him, then man turns to walk towards the scroll-laden shelves with purpose and pride. 

A few hours later, Raviar held a long scroll in her hands, half-heartedly reading the small script written on it.

His palisman was still searching the shelves for whatever it was bat was looking for. It didn't have to pull out every scroll and look at it; bat palisman just read the labels. So far, nothing looked promising.

" Time to searching in another section. " The old man said, and started walking away from table.

The bat flyed with wizard in silence as they made their way over to it. Once in the correct section, both Raviar and bat started searching for the scroll, both only having a vague idea as to where it would be.

Raviar used magic to pulled out a couple of scrolls, unrolled them and read the first few words before deciding that that wasn't the what he needs, and rolled it back up and put it back on the shelf.

" Squeak! squeak! " The bat pulled out a old scroll, twirling around and holding the scroll out for Raviar to see.

" Thanks my friend. " Wizard unrolled scroll and read the half of scroll before smile. " This is right scroll. " 

Suddenly there was a noise. The soft sound of somone footsteps. But this place's been abandoned for years, nobody knew about this lost treasure trove. The sound died down and there was silence once again, and Raviar felt goosebumps rise on his skin. As quietly as he could –which was actually pretty quietly– he turned around to saw a female silhouette on the other side of room.

Her face was covered with darkness, and the shadows deepened as she slowly walking along the wall. But he could see striking purple-pink eyes that seemed to cut into the very center of his soul. Desdemona De Spell's eyes. 

" You..... it's impossible. " 

" Everything is theoretically impossible, until it is done. " Bored neutrality, the only emotion witch had allowed herself in this moment. 

Raviar held out his hand for his staff.

" Nuh-uh-uh. " Woman drew a magic circle in the air.

Suddenly dark tentacles had suddenly shot out of the shadows on the ground wrapping around Raviar. His palisman trying to protect his friend and attacked woman but witch catch him with the unprecedented speed. The bat turned back into his wooden form almost immediately.

And then, for good measure, without really thinking about it dark witch crushes the wooden bat to bits in her fist. Its remains slip between her fingers like sand in an hourglass.

" Alistair...." Wizard's face was blank. Only his eyes gave her away, she could see both shock and pain hidden there. 

" To be honest with you, I never liked your flying rat. " Evil witch whispered and moved towards him until they were face to face.

" Why are you here? " Raviar requested with a straight face.

" I would reclaim what is mine. " She use her long fingernail to ruptured his robe, revealing his chest had a massive gem lodged in it. Light red veins branching off into his skin. Gem pulsed, like a second heart. 

Woman take a gem with two fingers and slowly pulled.

All Raviar could do, was stare into her eyes just as intensely as she stared into his. He watched as her eyes went from amusement and contempt, to something that wizard couldn't quite name.

" Why aren't you begging for your life like any other man? "

" When you get to my age, you realize that death is just the new pat that we all must take. " He said as drew the smallest magic circle possible, but nothing happened, and witch didn't even notice he tried to use magic.

" That's a lame, final word. " Desdemona said before ripping out his gem. A wicked grin plastered on her face when the tentacles dropped their prisoner, a sickening sound reverberated off the hall's walls as Raviar hit the dust of his own palisman.

* * *

~•~

* * *

  
Lilith Clawthorne unlike her sister, had a very low-tolerance policy for the unexpected. She liked things that she could prepare for and strategize around. So, naturally, when she came into her room and found a strange black box with grey markings on it, she was extremely put off. It wasn't like members of Emperor's Coven to just leave things around without explanations, so it couldn't have been them who placed this box.

Looking around skeptically, Witch didn't see or even sense anyone possibly spying on her. With caution, she walked toward the box. She placed a hand on it, turning it every which way to see if there was anything suspicious on it.

Nothing. It just seemed like a standard box.

Warily, Lilith placed her other hand on the box. Keeping it at a distance as best as she could, she kept it steady with one hand and opened it with the other.

As soon as the object inside the box began to glow and give off sparks of light, Lilith released her grip and jumped back. Reflexively, she grabbed her staff and got into a stance, as if ready to be attacked.

The light emerged from the box, taking form and becoming a Raviar Chromastone or rather kind of wizard ghost. He was all dark blue and partially transparent.

 _ **' Lilith Clawthorne. '** _His sounds like many speaking slightly out of sync, as if it is coming from every thing in her room. _**' If you're seeing this,things turn out the way that I afraid. And I'm... gone. '**_  
  
Lilith takes this information in a way she takes all information that expands her understanding of immediate reality: with deliberation. Horever...some tears jumped to her eyes. She tried to will them away, which worked for her. She was strong even if the gravity of the situation was too much for anyone (except for her to handle.)

_**' I apologise if it seems melodramatic, but you're the only person at this world that I feel I can confide in or trust. You see, years ago I was entrusted with certain information that needed to be kept safe regardless of the situation, which also cannot be forgotten. And now that I'm dead, I'm entrusting my secret to you. '** _

_**' Take my hand.'**_ He holding up his transparent hand out.

When Lilith' mind finally caught up to her body, she was surprised at that she holding hand of her dead former teacher. But she had no time thinking about it. 

A few hundred pictures sounds, images, and words flooded her brain. And that was a overwhelming experience. Very overwhelming.

When it was over, Lilith could only stand there in shock. Still holding his hand in a handshake.

" You were... They discovered that...That witch isn't a legend...." She was unable to finish any sentence.

 _ **' And one more thing: I respect your loyalty to the Emperor and Coven but I can't let you tell them this secret. '**_ Raviar said as they broke the handshake. Witch inhaled sharply when got a persistent headache and numbness all down one side of her body.

Black dots danced in front of her eyes, blocking out most of her vision. She threw her arms out blindly, trying to balance as her legs gave out underneath her. Somehow she ended up on the floor, sitting up against the side of the bed, staring at the black-grey box. 

It was slowly blown away like dust, just like the last five minutes of her memory. Everything she found out from Raviar's ghost went into the farthest corner of her mind before were magically sealed.

Lilith closed her eyes, and focus on her breathing. And a few seconds later witch open eyes and continue her work as if nothing had happened.

Now she had the most wonderful and desired secret in the world. But her maind kept it hidden even from herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B.C. = Before Coven, an epoch used in dating years prior to the estimated birth of first Coven in the Boiling Islands calendars  
> N.M.E.= New Magic Era
> 
> ~•~
> 
> As a author, I invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> • Short comments  
> • Long comments  
> • Questions  
> • Constructive criticism  
> • " <3 " and other emoticons  
> • Suggestions


	9. Chapter 9

It was an late morning at the Boiling Isles, city dwellers were already awake and busy working. On the other side of island in the owl house Eda slowly woke up the sun beating in her eyes. She was lying flat on her back and staring up the brown, wooden ceiling of her room.

Over the past week, the owl lady had been having a lot of troubles falling asleep – and staying asleep.

" Time to get up, sexy witch. The money doesn't come to you by themselves."

Her body was aching in sort of ways as witch gritted her teeth and made herself sit up. Morning is definitely her least favorite hour of the stretch and yawn before started her morning routine in the bathroom, using magic to change of clothes as she brushed her teeth.

But then Eda leaned against the bathroom sink, it was a mistake.

Witch staggered back, clutching her side in pain, panting heavily. The pain subsided and she turned her gaze to her side as she picked herself up. Eda slowly trick up her sweater. She was surprised by what she saw: on her skin was a kind of a black scar, in the same spot as was the wound from a monster's ray.

 _It's weird, Lilith healed it. And just yesterday I didn't have this scar on the side._ Witch thought before put down a finger on black scar. It was a mistake.

Eda held back the many profanities she wanted to hiss through her teeth and kind of stayed where she was, hoping that the painful, pulling feeling that was currently stretching the shit out of her side's muscles would subdue if she just didn't move around too much.

After a long while she glanced again at her side, this time with more attentively. _Well, this look like a little problem to me. But... I've had worse days. I don't have to worry about that. I have the formula for medicinal elixir. Or I could just-_

A loud knock on the door of the bedroom bring witch out of her deal train of thought. The owl lady put her sweater down pretty quickly.

" Eda, is everything okay in there?" Asked Luz as she peered through the slightly open door. " You're late for breakfast. "

" Beauty requires a bit of time. " Witch said, even made a small hand waving gesture.

" If you're ready for breakfast, we'll be in the kitchen. " Teenage girl said before leaving witch alone in bathroom.

When Eda go downstairs and walked into the kitchen, Luz ate like it was her last meal. Walking to get a mug for her apple blood, witch asked " What's your hurry, kiddo. "

"A few dragons from the local forest laid an eggs some time ago. " A smile crept across her lips, " Willow and Gus asked me if I'd wanted to see if some young dragons've already hatched. "

Eda smile mischievous. " If they has not yet hatch, you can bring me Hobgobbler dragon's egg."

" Great, we will cook eggs. " King showed up with a dining bib around his neck. " I'm craving the dragon omelet with dill. "

" You want to eat dragon egg? " Luz asked, with scowl.

" No, of course not. Dragon egg taste like dirty socks." Eda gave them one of her friendly lopsided grins," But that's eggs are worth, like, a tens of thousands of snails, easy."

" Ding dong ding! Hoot Hoot! Plant Girl and Superfan of human are coming. " Hooty's voice come from other part of house.

"Bye. I'll see you later. " Luz gave a wave goodby to Eda and King before she run to meet her friends.

King frowned, looking at Eda, " Soooo, we don't eat dragon omelet? "

~•~

" And Buffalord is a medium-sized class dragon. Although it's been hunted to near extinction, the Buffalord's saliva holds the only cure to the lethal disease known as the lungcrusher. They're also related to the Crimsonraptors but Crimsonraptors are more nocturnal dragons, and..."

Luz listened attentively to the all words of her friends as they walked through a wood of half-burned trees. Gus and Willow've been telling Luz about all types of dragons for an hour. And human girl just soak it up like a plant.

It's a nice day. The sun warms their skin as they walks deeper and deeper into forest. Their walk was quiet and calm but then one thing got a Luz's attention.

" Why there warning signs all over? " She asked as counted about twelve wooden a warning label. There were hanging everywhere.

" It's instructions. Dragons aren't usually aggressive towards people, but they can be dangerous. So it is better to follow the "don't make dragon angry" rules, or else we get in big trouble. " Willow explained.

" Do **NOT** Tickle a Sleeping Dragon. " Luz read out loud.

" That's a biggie. "

Then a piercing roar split the air. They clapped their hands to their ears as the cry echoed all around jet black dragons flying across the sky, casting a shadow over the teenegers.

" I guess that means we must be near a caves. " Luz smile when dragons went behind the clouds.

She was right. After a few minutes they were looking around at the half-desolate and burned landscape. It was also contains many caves and yellow-green geysers.

" Wow, there must be hundreds of dragons. " Luz was delighted with the idea to see so many dragons.

" Not every cave could be a dragon cave. " Gus said, " Dragons are demanding in terms of good cave to live and lay eggs. "

" So, where shall we begin the beguine? "

A grackle flying overhead suddenly caws. They ignored it. So bird flies down and scratches the back of Luz's head.

" Ow! " She chase away the bird.

But grackle just flies high into the sky, then menacingly swoops down at Luz, Gus and Willow.

" Ow! "

" Hej! "

" Ouch! "

The bird attacked them like a mad drunk madman until teenagers hid in nearest cave.

" What did we ever do to you to justify this attack. " Luz asked.

The crown just hisses at them from his place on a small tree. It cocked its head to one side, studying them expression with a great mix of aversion and intense hatred. The moment stretched on for what could have been fifteen seconds or several minutes. They couldn't tell.

" Caw! Caw! " The bird crowed a few times before flew away.

" You know, it was weird." Gus slighty ducked his head nervously. Then he realized something, that cave smelled of sulfur and see the floor covered with ash. " It's dragon cave. "

Luz looked around, " Doesn't look like anybody's here."

" Dragon probably went hunting for fish." Willow conceded.

They start to walk around the cave looking at everything around. The cave was cold and pristine, clear and blue crystal decoration it like diamonds. It was also decorated with small pillars containing claw marks, and had a small pond.

" I found a nest! " Luz smile when she saw a big shiny egg in a mud and grass nest.

Egg was oval-shaped with a pronounced scale pattern on it. It have a dark gray base, with the scales having various colors, including yellow, orange, red, pink, purple, and turquoise. The egg appear to have spikes and covered in mucus.

Luz pulls out her phone to take a photo when she heard something rattling looking around the cave she saw nothing that would make that nose until she looked down at the egg.

" Guys, I think a baby dragon is coming. " Luz said as she walked over and knelt in front of it.

" Dragon from this kind of egg shouldn't be hatch for the next two weeks." Willow said as looked at egg intensely for a moment, sitting next to human girl.

" Maybe it's a month premature. " Luz reaching out and touching the egg before she felt something move around under the shell her eyes widen as she looked back at her friends. " It's moving. "

Gus opened his mouth to say something, but before he had the chance to, a noise could be heard inside the egg. It moved slightly, but very perceptibly. Now there could be no doubt - the hatchling inside it was struggling to get out.

" What do we do in this situation? " Human girl confusedly said in a quiet voice.

" Nothing. " Willow answered, very quiet.

All of a sudden, a tiny crack appeared in the egg's shell. And another one. And then, the egg rattled. There was a noise that sounded a cross between a bird chirping and cat whines from the egg.

" Its coming! " Luz whispered happily as the first shard was flung off and dropped to the air was filled with collective whoops, gasps, cries of delight as the baby dragon was finally revealed before the teenegers' eyes.

The dragon was a tiny thing, wet and bedraggled, its wings no more than folds of flabby skin. Nothing about him suggested the extent of strength it would possess some years down the road. The baby dragon's scales were light red. It has the striking and bright colors of red, yellow, and orange on both its wings and its tail. It has spikes that run along its back. It also has a pair of long, twisted horns on its head and snakelike tail.

" Awwwww, eres tan lindo como un balde de gatitos! " The human teen whispered as she reached out to touch when she stopped and looked at Willow and Gus "Would it be alright?"

" Maybe you shouldn't do this." Willow said apologetically, which caused Luz to look at her in question. "We don't know what kind of dragon it is. Some dragons are poisonous. Very poisonous! "

" Nobody can touch their skin. It's coated in, well-"

"Poison? " Human girl asked.

Gus nodded ,"Precisely. You touch one, and you are dead by the next moon."

Luz want lower her palm but dragon chirping and moving closer. The three of them watched the small red being sniff Luz's hand before it licked her. There wasn't any poison.

"Hey there little one." Gently and without giving it much thought, Luz again reached out a hand to dragon and stroke its reddish, blackish scales. It still felt a bit damp – and warm.

A baby dragon ear's seemed to shudder against its head before it, jump up on her knees asking for portions of a well-deserved attention.

" I read a study once that said that young dragons love cuddling. " Willow said as she petted the scales between dragon's horns. Gus also started pet a red tiny thing after young dragon give him a slightly insulted glare.

The baby dragon purred and nuzzled them happily for the next five minutes. It was like play with friendly and caressing cat. Well... cat that's covered with small scales and it's able to breathe out a fire.

A baby dragon was just starting to screeching like a bat, and suddenly , their focus was pulled by what sounded like a massive gust of warm air coming from the end of a tunnel. Soon the gust became warmer, and more regular. It even sounded like...

Breathing

Then all of a sudden one of giant rocks moved. And a gigantic dragon's head came into sight for three tenegers. So they could now see what they thought to be just big rock was actually a large body of black-red and brown scales. Mother of baby was here, she just sleeping.

A sense of trepidation started creeping through their veins as Luz slowly put baby dragon to nest, thought about the possible things that would be happen if: A) Dragon wake up. B) She finds out they're sitting right next to her baby. C) She will be angry if they wake her.

The possible future list started shrinking the more they thought about it...

Until a single, massive grey eye opened right in front of them.

Baby dragon made loud and happy screeching. But the eye look down at three intruders. They didn't move and didn't even dare to blink anymore at this point. Then growling echoed through the entire cave.

"I suggest we run."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Eres tan lindo como un balde de gatitos - You're as cute as a bucket of kittens.
> 
> ~•~
> 
> As a author, I invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> • Short comments  
> • Long comments  
> • Questions  
> • Constructive criticism  
> • " <3 " and other emoticons  
> • Suggestions


	10. Chapter 10

The tavern _Quiet Manticore_ was very popular place. Good food, ide choice of beverages and alcohols, and it was clean enough, as far as tavern went. The best part was, the owners didn't care who come to their tavern. They follow the rule that Every customer is welcome in Quiet Manticore.

So, when Luz, Willow and Gus come inside, nobody'd ask any questions They were covered by soot, dragon's saliva and dust. But no one has noticed this.

Three tenegers were fortunate enough to get a table. It was a miracle because with this being a Tuesday morning around 3:45 PM and all, the tavern was filled with over 74 people.

" I just wanted to say that I had a wonderful day." Luz said as soon as they sat down.

The most of the people wouldn't say that running from angry dragon, then fighting a fire with dried branches, and finaly tree-sledding down a large hill, was a wonderful day. But Luz isn't that kind of people.

" I love hanging out with you. " She smile at her friends.

" You know Luz, things are usually much more fun than normal because of you. " Willow said frankly happy, even though hem of her clothes still smoking a little.

Gus took a short charred twig out of his hair before said, " I agree with Willow. "

At that moment, a waiter came to table. He has well-developed muscles , two pairs of six-fingered arms, a pair of jutting incisors, and blue skin. He has three eyes, right eye was a medium ruby-red, his left a medium sapphire-blue, while the center third eye was a reddish-violet. He wears a black tank top-like shirt, baggy jeans, and black calf-high boots.

" What are you getting? " He asked as gave them sample menus.

Willow and Gus ordered phoenixbeer. After taking a moment to think, Luz chose what her friends ordered.

" Three orders of phoenixbeer and large plate of kraken tentacle." Waiter said, looking at them, " You guys are lucky you came here. We have a victims of a dragon attack discount every day until 10:00. "

" It's that obvious? "

" You smell like the mix of forest and the floor of a circus with a hint of sulphur. Only person who made dragon angry has that smell." Waiter smile and walk to take another orders , drawing three magic circles.

A paper plane flew out of the first circle and flew to the kitchen. The face napkin on near table just come to life and wiped it last magic circle created check for troll sitting at the table behind them.

Friends had a little talk before the waiter back to their table. He put on table a three brown-yellow foaming tankards and the plate of food that look like a onion rings.

Willow and Gus started drinking, but Luz only was looking into tankard.

Her previous experience with drinks from Boiling Isles has been a quite interesting.

However, after a making sure nothing's moving and there were no eyeballs inside of tankard, Luz took small sip from her cup. It tasting a little bit like less-sickly licorice. The kraken tentacle was also delicious.

In the next half hour, three friends were more relaxed than they'd been in a few days. They were having drinks, and tasty snack, telling stories that no one who weren't them would ever believe, and making them snicker into their cups.

" I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back. " Luz said, leaving the table.

Her trip take a little longer than she expected, mostly because she had a really hard time finding the normal ladies' room. However, the problem became real when she got out of the ladies' room. Two guards entered the bar and Luz ducked behind barrel of rum. She didn't want them to notice her.

That's a good idea, actually, especially since Eda found a new wanted poster with picture of human girl(with her cat ears hood up) and the inscription Wanted, in the market a few days ago. Luz's poster has only a bounty of 15000 and have 'Only Alive', but she was sure that guards will want to arrest her once they see her.

Unfortunately for her, both man turned towards bar, which was a right next to her hideout. Human girl stay quiet and watched them sat down at the bar and said hello to the barkeeper.

The barkeeper was a humanoid creature with a face resembling that of an octopus. He has tentacles dangling in the front of his face, like a beard. His skin was pale-green with yellowish spots on his face and tentacles. He doesn't have a nose and a visible ear. He has four blue eyes: a main pair, and a smaller pair below them.

" You boys want your usual? "

" Yeeep. " The first guard nod.

" Double eyeballs and ice on mine. " The taller guard said.

" Crazy Troll for you, Ruber. And Flaming Unicorn for you, Nox. " He put two drinks on bar. " Hard day? "

" Our boss becoming as insufferable as a Chimera with rabies. " Guard sighed, rubbing two fingers over the side of his head.

" Maybe bacause all this rumors. " The barman said in staged voice, though his expression remained neutral.

" Hm?" Guard hummed from inside his cup.

" There are rumours among the city. " The bartender said as polishing the glass.

" Rumours? " Ruber asked, his expression guarded.

" Well...people say all sorts of things, after the mystery attack on the Principal Bump and Hexside closes. A wild and almost extinct demons attack the market without a reason. And then ex-team of hunters disappeared in mysterious circumstances. " A barman said focusing on the glass in his tentacles, " A lot of the people are wondering if it's all wrapped together and who's behind this. "

" We neither. "

" Yeah, but you guys take situation for real and normal. " the barkeeper said, breathing out, " In the meantime, some of townspeople have a crazy theory. "

" Wanna to share weird story with us? "

" Well my favorites rumor is that The Blood Spiral set monsters against emperor because he beat their leader in Hexus Hold Em. Second on the list, Principal Bump was attacked because he made a elixir for a the hangover. The toothbrush were behind all of this and plan to launch a huge uprising against people according to the third rumor. "

Guard rolled his eyes ," Wow, people just don't know the difference between fantasy and reality. "

" Some even say Desdemona De Spell is involved in what happened the other day. " The bartender laughed.

" Only she is dead, Peter. " Ruber said immediately, an unusual vehemence to his voice. When he saw the flicker of surprise on Peter's face, his expression softened almost imperceptibly and he said, " You know I hate listen to rumours like that. Dead people don't just get up and walk away."

" I'm only telling you what I heard. "

" People just let themelf get carried away into stupid hearsay. I'm right, Nox? " Ruber asked but his friend was busy drinking. The guard grimaced and whacked him on the arm, just hard enough to cause Nox to choke and finally set his cup down.

" What? "

" Tell him you agree with me on that. "

" Man, you sound just like my wife. " Nox said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Three man snorted a laugh.

" But in all seriousness..." Nox took another sip from his cup. " All the rumors about Desdemona De Spell are as reliable as rumors that the owl lady's student attacked Principal Bump and burned out his eyes with acid. "

They back to their drinks, and suddenly the crown flew through the window of tavern. It circled the room three times before landed on the bar. The bird open beak and a deep masculine voice bellowed from it " All right, fellows, break's over! Get back to work! "

" We have to go, stick drinks on the slate. "

The barkeeper just nodded, two of his four eyes watching guards until they left the tavern.

" Come on, kid, you can come out now. " He said without looking at Luz.

Human girl very slowly stood before him and... said nothing.

" Don't forget to write good review about tavern in Penstagram. " He winked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a author, I invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> • Short comments  
> • Long comments  
> • Questions  
> • Constructive criticism  
> • " <3 " and other emoticons  
> • Suggestions


	11. Chapter 11

As always the market was full of busy people. Luz, Willow and Gus walking in the crowd, stopping every few minutes to look at street stalls.

So it was a late-afternoon when they reached the owl lady's stand of human items in the market. King was probably supposed to guard the stand, but he take a nap in the guitar case.

Almost immediately Gus was focused on the contents of the Eda's stand. " So many human treasures." He picked up a Rubik's Cube.

At that moment, Eda decided to make herself known and stick her head out of the tent behind King.

" You don't buy... so you're not touching, Twerple Dee. " Eda said with a smug grin. Then looked at her student, " So, how hour dragonwatching went? "

" We saw the birth of baby dragon! " Luz said in excitement, and then pull handful of scales out of her bag, " I brought you dragon's scale of various species. "

" Well, scales aren't as valuable as dragon egg. "Eda murmured, tossing the scales up and down lightly. She took a moment to examine them, peering at the small ruby spots emblazoned on its surface. " But they may be worth several snails. "

" Wait a second! What about me? " King wake up, looking at human girl with his paws on his hips," Where's my present? I deserves nothing but the best, as a king of demons."

" What about cupcake with sprinkles? " Luz asked with a smirk as took the cupcake out of the bag and handed it to small demon.

" I approve this offering. " King almost said that with a straight face before quickly ate sweet cupcake.

Luz smile and then looked at Eda, witch bargain for the extra long charger and broke calculator with dark skin illusionist. Willow stared at that with weird face.

Teenage girl suddenly think of the conversation she overheard in tavern.

" Eda? "

" What's up kiddo? " The witch asked, still gesture with her hand to Gus.

" Do you know who is Desdemona De Spell? "

" And why are you asking me about it? " Eda questioned.

" I overheard guards talking about her in tavern. "

" Desdemona De Spell is just a story-book character. " Witch said with shrug shoulders and an uncaring face.

Willow perked up here." That's not true, she was real witch. We learned about her in school. "

Luz turned to her friend then, her eyes sparkling. " Go on, tell me some more. "

" According to a old legend, very special wizard and witch were born during full eclipse of the moon. Emrys Everfree and Desdemona De Spell were powerful and extraordinary. No one has ever had the talent and magic power like them. Last Oracle prophesied that they would change the world. So, they were trained by best of the best. Two of them became friends and greatest rivals. " Willow began, her voice sounding like the true professor talking with the student. Then Gus join to talk.

" And when Emrys and Desdemona grew up, they traveled all over the world in search of knowledge and wisdom. One day they came to a secret tample, high in the mysterious mountains. An ancient place of magic. The temple of the Order of the last Energyweavers. " He said quickly as he let out a breath.

" Energyweavers ? " Luz asked.

" At the dawn of time, before the separation of the kinds of magic and create the spells, the first wizards and witches controlling the primary magic energy within living beings and themselves. " Eda said rather lightly, paid more attention to her fingernails than the conversation.

" Order used the power of primary magic energy to help others and heal casualties. They taught Emrys and Desdemona how to control and give magic energy. But over time, Desdemona wanted the power all to herself. She saw that what could be given could also be taken." Gus just do a dramatic pause. But it was too long and Willow say the next part.

" She stole all of Order member's power and as a result killed them all. And the power it's just driven her insane. Desdemona has become a monster who destroyed everything in pursuit of the more power. Emrys was the only one who could match Desdemona for mighty power. He understood that he had to stop her. Their battle shook the Earth and Sky. Until, finally, they both died when Emrys gathered all his life force and converts it into pure energy,and stored that energy as an enormous explosion that destroyed everything within a 15-mile. "

" Some people think that Desdemona survived and will return one day to Boiling Isles. " Gus have finished story.

" Wow. " A smile appeared on Luz's face. " It's sound like plot of one of Azura Book. "

" And it is just a fairy tale. There is zero evidence for Desdemona and Emrys existence. They are one of the many old stories from our ancestors. " The owl lady declared before look at Gus, " And returning to the other matters, I'll sell it to you for 80 snails. "

Gus continue haggle, and Luz decide to help him. King and Willow listen with some amusement.

The group were focussed on haggling, unaware that a few yards, right above them siting a dark grackle. Bird looked at all of them like It's looking at a something incredibly interesting. Then it just vanished into thin air.

~•~

_**Meanwhile...** _

Lilith ran away from Emperor's Coven.

Well, not exactly. She was and will be loyal to Emperor's Coven. She just run off the Emperor's Coven headquarters because she needed a break. Her brain wants to get away from the long list problems. Wild demons running around like ants. The mysterious figure come and go in town in the middle of the night. Raviar goes, without even a word, and nobody knows where he is. The unexplained disappearance of few wizards. And on top of everything very unfavorable rumors gossip in the city.

It all gives leader of the Emperor's coven a headache. So, she conjured her staff and flew away.

Witch stares off into space as she thinks, deciding where she should land. Fifteen minutes later, she finally landed on a grassland near the edge of the forest, and only few kilometers from town.

This place was full of green, peaceful and have a very old ponds.

Lilith walked towards a stone bench, near the stomach-face duck ponds, and underneath a wide expanse of maple trees. Once seated, she relax and enjoy the peace and quiet of the great outdoors. She sighed.

This place was full of memories. She and her sister used to like coming here when they were a kid. When everything was different for the both of them.

As the minutes pass, the natural peacefulness of the pond doesn't wear off. But still, in the back of Lilith's mind, there's this aware that she will have to back to fight with her problems sooner or later. It was kind of annoying.

Witch watched the stomach-face ducks swimming in the pond, diving down into the water for food and swimming without a care in the world.

They looked so carefree and happy that Lilith was envious. They were wild and don't care about any rules just like her sister. That the thought has crossed her mind, and make her angry.

Lilith drew a magic circle, firing a beam at them; swiping it right by the head of a swimming big stomach-face duck. The duck squawked in surprise and fear before turning on witch, beak snapping and angrily quacking. It came up out of the pond and started biting at her ankles.

"Stop that," Lilith said as she drew a spell circle, causing her hand to glow before she waved stomach-face duck of her ankels. The stomach-face duck fell off of her foot, back into the water. Still angered, the stomach-face duck charged forward again, and Lilith just walked around to the other side of the pond. The stomach-face duck didn't followed.

" That's why Eda like you. " Lilith laughs bitterly as sit down again. She had no idea she wasn't alone, now.

A dark figure of Desdemona De Spell hidden in the shadow watching this with kind of amusement. And then a dark look forming on her face as her purple-pink eyes begin glowing and she watching at Lilith's inner aura.

 _She can be useful... but not just yet._ Desdemona thought before walk into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a author, I invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> • Short comments  
> • Long comments  
> • Questions  
> • Constructive criticism  
> • " <3 " and other emoticons  
> • Suggestions


	12. Chapter 12

The sun had just set over the horizon and was no longer visible, only its ambient shine still illuminated the sky. When three residents of the owl house were now flying together back to the owl house on Eda's staff, King was at the front, Luz was in the middle, and Eda was in the back. 

" Eda are you su- " Luz said before she got interrupted.

" If you asked me about it again, I'll leave you at the top of the tree. " Eda said as pointed her finger straight at good tall tree.

Gaining a look of pouting, Luz focused on the sky. But she still worried about the owl lady, and with good reason.

Not long after Willow and Gus leave the owl lady's stand of human items, Eda felt ill and passed out at a ground. After that Murphy's Law struck, witch's head separates from body and fall into tuba. _It took Luz and King ten minutes to pull Eda's head out of the instrument._

Eda soft sighed. Witch appreciate the human girl concern, but after fifteen questions- are you sure you're all right?- she was annoyed. 

" You passed out and you still holding on your side. I'm just worried about you. " Teenage girl said as they went into the owl house, ignoring Hooty's story of him held the record for the most bugs eaten in one minute.

" I told you, I am fine." Eda says, walking to couch but changed her mind and turned toward staircase, her face revealing newfound tiredness.

" I think I'll go to sleep. Do whatever you want, but don't make too much noise. " Witch said, not bothering to look back at Luz or King. She flicked her hand at them- supposedly waving goodbye-and then she was gone.

Teenage girl and small demon sat on the couch, Luz open her mouth to to say something but demon was faster.

"You know, Luz. I think today is great time for your second lesson in Demons 101." King said as he placed a graduation hat on his head. 

Luz's really not interested in that lesson, but on the other hand small demon knowledge of his kind saved them from Zsskayr and monstrous Eda, also King looked very cute when he was in his 'teacher mode'. So, she just gaining a her paying attention face and listened attentively to the momentous words of King.

It was going to be another boring and quiet night for them. At least it was supposed to be.

Fifteen minutes later, King holding a giant book and talked about demon Dath'tonoch also called Silent Slayer.

" His face is so hideously horrifying that almost no being in the Boiling Isles can look at it without being scared to the point they tried to put their own eyes out. Even him can be scared by his own face if he looks into anything reflective. Only beings that lack sapient emotion or blind are-"

The sudden sound from a secon floor make room pretty quiet. The noise was apparently...a bottle breaking.

" I'd better check on Eda. " Luz said.

King said nothing as closed his book and fell back on the pillow.

Luz went upstairs and stood in front of the Eda's room in under a two minutes. She raised his hand and soft knock,and the door's just opened on its own.

Room was almost completely dark but teenage girl see how owl lady dropped down on her knees, somehow avoiding all shards of glass on the floor. Luz startled, ran to kneel next to her, resting her hand on Eda's arm.

" Are you okay? "

No answer. Eda was staring off into the distance, distracted.

" Eda? "

Witch trailed off. She was staring at Luz, but it was as if she was looking through her. Then, slowly, Eda turned her head, her eyes darting around the other side of the room, seemingly with no specific target in mind.

When her gold eyes meet brown orbs, she eased back. She slumped against the wall. She panted. Her chest heaved from her heavy breaths. The feather growing out of her arms, and her eyes turned completly black.

Luz ran up to the chest Eda keep her elixir and grab one bottle. She pulled the cork out of the bottle and hold it up to witch's mouth with one swift move. But it didn't help.

" It's not good. " Luz started to feel her stomach drop.

It was at this point a feathers and wings sprouted from Eda’s body, her teeth and ears elongating as she arches forward and onto four legs

Teenage girl wanted to do something, but paralysed by horror, nothing she could do... except watch her teacher turned into her full monstrous form.

Luz started walking toward door.

She didn’t get far, Eda lunged forward like a fearsome predator.Teenage human ducked sharp claws and teeth but she fell on something in the dark room. Luz's back hit the solid surface of floor. And then a second later Eda's claws scraped against the wood floor as she trapped Luz beetwen them. 

As the the monstrous Eda prepared to bite off Luz's head, young girl noticed a large flashlight -used as table post- near Eda's nightstand.

She grabed a flashlight and turned it on, a bright flash erupted.

At that, Eda jumped off Luz and backing off as far as she could, before crashing with her back into a particular unstable bookcases. The shelfs didn’t take that kind of abuse and collapsed right on top of witch, burying the owl lady underneath a sea of spell books, magic artifact and human items.

Luz got off the floor and hastily came to her. 

Suddenly, Eda emerged from the heap of items, turned towards Luz and accidentally hit on the wall with her wing, causing a bowling ball on top shelf to roll down towards her. 

Teenage girl cringed at the intensive glare she was receiving. Eda was ready to attacked her again but Luz stands perfectly still and watching as the bowling ball fall and hits Eda right on the head, knocking her out.

All of a sudden, a door was heard opening, and King walks in.

" Luz what-" He blinked, surprised. 

"King, I think we have a serious problem here. Eda's elixir, it's not working on the curse. " Luz said as pulled her notes. She drawing the symbol of the light spell over and over, making a several dozen amount of them to float above their heads like bubbles. And when she was done, room was almost as bright as the sun.

" You did it? " Small demon asked, poke Eda in the head.

" No, the bowling ball fell on the her head. " She said as she unscrewed the wooden owl from Eda's staff, bringing it to life and holding it in her hands. Owlbert just had a look that said 'What do we do?'

" I promise you, everything will be fine." Teenage girl said as she brought him up to her left shoulder.

A two minutes later, they were in livingroom, King and Owlbert sitting on couch.

" Okay, let's start with what we do know for sure, all right? " Luz showed them an empty bottle of elixir, " This is Eda's elixir, but it's not working on the curse anymore."

" She doesn't recognize us in her monster form. " King said.

" And we can't do anything to stop curse. " Hooty finished, cheerful tone. 

" It's bad. It's bad. It's bad. " Luz repeated as she paced around the living room of the Owl House. She’s paced the floor a solid 40 times, and King was pretty sure she’s going to walk a hole in the floor. 

" Eda need help, she needs doctor... or maybe veterinarian. " Teenage girl stopped, glancing couch way. " We have to find someone who knows how to help. But WHO? " 

" It'd have to be somebody who really knew this stuff, have such power, and the reason to help Eda. " King said a bit too casually, though Luz wasn't about to complain there.

She held her face in her hands and gently smacked her cheeks. That always energized her. And then she got a moment of clarity.

" Wait, I know! "

With a sound like stretching rubber the familiar round face burst through an open window. Before Hooty asked " Hoot hoot? Luz something on your mind? " 

" Hooty where is chest from Bat Queen? "

Instead of answering her, Hoot stretch his neck to get it. Teenage girl watching Hoot dragging chest along the floor. She begin rummaging through on of Eda' chest. 

" I found it! " Luz victoriously grinned as pulled a whistle made from a small skull and a red nozzle on top. She blow the whistle and waiting what was about to happen.

The forty-five minutes later, Luz and King were sitting on the couch, wondering what to do next. Human girl move nozzle around her hands.

" I was hoping that it will work. "

" Maybe it's broken. " King says, not liking this scenario at all, before Hotty swung open and shouted like a door bell. Bat Queen squeezed her way through the doorway and stood in front of Luz and King.

" Hello again small human. " The Bat Queen said before a three baby bat demons suddenly fell out of her hair and fly up to King.

" My little babies, you back! " King wagged his tail as bat demons nuzzled his skull face. 

"Awwwww, you are so cute together. " Luz said in a babying voice as raised her hands to her chest. Then she smacked her cheek. " Focus."

" Little Human, why did you call me here? " Bat Queen asked as if nothing noteworthy had happened.

" Eda need help, your help. " 

The group quickly headed up to Eda's room. Bat Queen was not surprised at Eda's monster form. She came gently and slowly to the owl lady. 

Bat Queen raised her right hand at Eda's head, focusing her magic to make it glow as whispering the some strange unrelated words, for a few minutes.

Suddenly she stopped whispering, taken a step backwards. Her gaze conveyed astonishment. She use magic to turn monstrous owl lady over onto her side and raise her wing. 

Now they could see Eda's side was covered with pulsating dark purple veins, visible even through the feathers. Bat Queen closed her eyes for a moment, to think calmly. 

Then Bat Queen looked off into the distance, deep in thought. Owlbert let out a small hoo. She continued looking, her gaze turning more serious.

Owlbert flew to Eda's nest and hooted to her. Bat Queen large eyes glowed bright yellow with Owlbert's doing the same. Owlbert's eyes stopped glowing for a moment before looking to Luz, his eyes look like he had to make a difficult decision. Small owl looked into Luz's eyes, seeing her concern about owl lady, and then he spoke to the queen as his eyes glowed for a bit before she turned back to Luz and King.

" I'm sorry. I can do nothing for the owl lady. " Bat Queen raised a wings, ready to stress the point she was about to tell her." But I know someone who can. "

" Who? "

" My old friend. He calls himself the Seeker. He live in Forbidden Forest. He lived here the last time I visited him. " She said with a sigh.

Teenage girl blinked, and small demon asked " And when was that, exactly? " 

" 193 years ago. " She said placidly, as if she were commenting on the weather.

Luz stared blankly, positive that she must’ve looked stupid standing there and saying nothing. Bat Queen smile, " He's alive. He come to see me just last year. He is just very mysterious man who likes to be away from a populated area. You only have to found him and ask for help, but I'm warning you. Only a few were come back from there alive. " 

" Bat Queen, you sure" Luz began politely," he know how to help Eda? "

" I have no doubt. "

" Take me to Forbidden Forest. "

" Are you sure you want to look for him? I can take you there. After that, you're on your own. " 

The world around them was silent. Neither of them even moved. They just stood there, staring at each other.

" Yes. " Luz said, standing straight and firm.

" Well, in that case, you have ten minutes to get ready for journey. "

Luz only need about seven minutes to pack a bag and teel King what he had to do if Eda wakes up.Hooty say goodbye to her before she stepped outside, where a Bat Queen was waiting for girl.

The giant bat demon bending over and Luz gets on her. Turning away Bat Queen leaped into the air with one powerful downbeat of her wings. 

She sailed up, gliding through the low hanging cloud cover, droplets of dew clinging to wings leathery membranes and glittering there like stars for a moment.

" It'll be a long flight. " 

" I'm fine with that. " 

" Good. " Bat Queen said and surging forward with a couple of hard thrusts of her wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a author, I invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> • Short comments  
> • Long comments  
> • Questions  
> • Constructive criticism  
> • " <3 " and other emoticons  
> • Suggestions


	13. Chapter 13

The Forbidden Forest Island is area covered by forest vegetation amounts to double the area of the Amazon Rainforest.

A island that has been lost by time itself, a place no one want visit. The island is surrounded by a wall of fog, and sharp rough cliff rocks emerging from the water. And because of it's isolation, it is home to strange and dangerous species of wild fauna and flora. Some people can't even imagine or picture in their worst nightmares. What makes this island special, is the events that happen. Mysterious and unexplained events that cannot be found anywhere else in the world. 

And that plac is the purpose of the Bat Queen's journey.

The ten hours have gone by, and the Bat Queen and Luz are still flying in the direction of the island, it seemed like days to human girl. At least she had a great view on the fly. Especially since dawn came early upon the middle of the ocean. 

" We're nearly there, little human. " Bat Queen flew lower near the water, but still 30 feet from the surfac.

Luz scans the distance sea, and then a almost invisible spot of of land appear. 

The shoreline was only 250 feet away. So, Bat Queen begin to fly slowly towards the shore. Then suddenly, a ghostly bellow is heard. And it sounded like it was coming under the water.

" What was that?" Luz trying to spot anything in the water.

" You don't need to be afraid of it. "

Then a dark shadow appeared in the water, it looked like a snake like shape. The water bubbles and suddenly giant black eel shoots out of the water. 

" I'm not an intruder." Bat Queen said as her eyes glowed bright yellow with eel's doing the same. " Now let me pass. "

The eel let out a roar in response then lunges it's head of the water again, and dives down. And swung it's large tail at the water's surface. Waves caught the sunlight as they crashed against the scales, sending brilliant diamond droplets spraying back into the sea.

Bat Queen waited a five seconds and then she fly up again. A few moments later, she landing on cliff along which 25 stone columns were located.

As Luz's feet hit the ground she gasped, placing a hand on her face. The view was magnificent. Forbidden Forest was just breathtaking.

" Head north to the tree line. The Seeker liked to walk there. "

" How will I know it's him? " Luz asked. 

" He have scar on his face. " The Bat Queen then spit out a long bowie knife with the featuring a silver pommel, a maroon hilt, a black, upside down triangle emblem at the blade's base, an aqua chappe, and a crystalline white blade. The human stared down at the blade in her hand then back up at Bat Queen.

" Why are you giving it to me?" Luz knew it was a stupid question the moment she said it, based on the stare Bat Queen gave her.

" It's called the Forbidden Forest for a reason. " Bat Queen said as she stared at forest, "Good Luck little human, you'll need it."

She deliver one last glare to Human girl before flew away, quickly disappeared in the clouds.

Luz strapped a knife to her bag and taken a step toward forest.

Then some bushes shake as something is moving through them. And then, emerging from the bushes was a weird creature. It have a body of an enormous centipede-like with with a single black eye and green pupil in the center of its head.

Luz watched as its eye raked in the sight of her. It settled on one column and cocked his head at girl as if to say, You're not from here.

Then it switches with a "winking" effect, as if some sort of nictitating membrane closes briefly over the old eye to reveal a new one, yellow with dark orange spots.

Creature come down from column, and walking down on the side of cliff until 

It glides across the sand almost like a sidewinder as it moves, and then crawled into the water its tail wagging out. Luz watch creature disappears into the deep blue, it swims into the fog.

It didn't attack me, that's a good sign. Luz thought, heading towards trees.

~•~

Two hours later, the human girl is exploring the island on foot. But so far, she only came across a few bush with eyes, a small patch of grass which forms a mouth and it tried to bite off her feet, different magical kind of trees, and a trackprint what looks to be made by a dragon. But nothing else.

The first thing that really hit her was the noise. Or, more accurately, the lack of one. The only sound here was the soft wind and her footsteps.

Luz continued walking through a large field, and as she approach a treeline at the edge of the forest. And one of trees caught her attention, there was a chalk "X" here in the middle of tree. As Luz got close, she noticed a path not far from the tree. Well, it wasn't really a path, but the grass was trodden down and ground disturbed. 

Somebody seems to have gone through this way, and it's not long ago. Luz didn't need thinking twice, as she walked in the direction of broken branches.

In about five minutes, she came upon the beautiful lagoon. There were Jacaranda trees, sunning rocks, pink-blue crystals sticking out of the grass, and a large clear lagoon situated at the bottom of a waterfall that had rocks jutting out at the top; perfect natural diving platforms.

Also the lagoon wasn't empty, a large herd of horses drink from the watering hole. But compared to normal horses, they have skeletal body, bushier white manes that wrap around their heads, slightly longer ears, a curved like branching horns, scaly carapaces on their muzzles, thin tails, and tufted, cloven hooves.

The horses perked up its ears and sniffed the air. There was no sound except for the running water and the soft song of the birds resting in the area. Nothing seemed to be out of place. Regardless, the skeletal horses were uneasy. It was almost as if they could feel a deadly omen prowling amongst the bushes.

The ground suddenly shook. Horses letting out something akin to a snort.

Then another thud was heard as the ground shook again. It felt almost like a footstep, and horses begin to look around. Then another thud was heard, and some trees then shook as if something large was removing through the trees. Luz was the first to notice.

The horses turns to the direction where Luz was looking, and soon another thud was heard. And soon, human girl's eyes widen as the creature starts to appear. 

And then, a large foot shaped like an llama's appeared. And lands in a mud puddle as the ground shook under it's massive weight. And then the creature who owns the foot lets out a bellow similar to a whale, and the foot lifts up.

Luz was in complete amazement as she gazed upon the giant.Standing about 40 feet tall, most of that height is it's long neck. And it was a colossal herbivore hybrid creature. 

It was hybrid of Deer and Brachiosaurus.

It have face with reptilian features, head had the shape like a deer, but with more antlers and different color than normal deer. Its tail was a long and covered with small scales. And it was completely amazing.

The hybrid took a few more steps before stopping, and then bellows again. After that the few ton giant lowers its head to a tree to feed.

Horses back to drink from a watering hole.

After swallowing the leaf, the hybrid begins to leaves. And it lets out a bellow as it walks away, making the ground shake with each stomp of its 4 hoof. 

~•~

After the unforgettable encounter of the hybrid, the human girl came across a clearance in the forest. Seeming to be the ideal spot to rest. 

And before long, Luz have some fresh water and eat something.

She sat there for a minute, gathering her thoughts when girl notice a some distinctive markings and footprints in the area. The markings on the trees almost looked like claw marks. And all of the footprints in the track way have the same design. It looked that the creature that was here, seem to move on three legs and with four toes. But the thing that has truly drawn her attention was a smaller footprints right next to creature's footprints. The footsteps of men.

Teenage girl was just going to begin to follow the trail of footprints when a pink light appeared a few meters away from her. And then another who appeared behind the first one.

And another.

And another.

And another.

It was weird, but on the other hand, anything that seemed weird on Boiling Isles were actually a quite ordinary things.

So, Luz decides to follow the lights. With every few steps she took, the nearest wisp would fade away. But the small pink flames seemed to wait and made sure that the young woman would keep track of them.

And finally, the girl reached to giant clearing filled with red flowers. A few rocks have lain in a random places. The wonderful smell of flowers immediately flooded her senses.

Teenage girl stop and admire the scarlet flowers, before one of flames appeared in front of her. A second later, there was a new straight line of pink flames leading into the middle of the clearing. Luz tracked them until part of flames started hovering in front of one rock and wouldn't go away.

This rock's unlike any other.

In the center of the rock was carved big glyph. It were three interlocking triangles circles, with two lines circling each other forming an S symbol right in the middle of glyph.

When Luz leaned over a rock, all pink flames vanished into thin air. But nothing else happened. She looked first to the left, then to the right. 

This could be a trap. Luz still remember when a Adagast declares her "the Chosen One" and offers her a quest. And her journey to find the crystal staff was actually a trap created by a demon in order to get to Eda.

However, she have a hunch that pink flames wasn't just a trick to lure her into trap. Teenage girl took a rather short moment to think what to do next, and then...She gently yet insistently pressing her hand against the rock, the symbol began to glow before launches the powerfull air blast, and the blast knocks Luz out of the clearing.

Her body his something spongy, she bounced right off it and falls to the grass on the edge of the clearing. When she rose up from the earth, and her eyes being opened she saw shapes between the trees, resembling the male silhouette... hiding in the shadows.

It was gone as quick as it appeared, as quick as a flash of lightning, and Luz began to doubt that she had even seen anything.

Then a chilly breeze swept through the forest clearing, rustling the multicolour leaves and stirring the flowers. Teenage girl turned her head, seeing a large and faced a strange pod. It opened like a blooming flower and a large humanoid uncurled upwards.

Creature has a slim green body with brown roots on it. Its claws, legs and collars were also made of brown roots. It has a flytrap-shaped flaps with teeth covering its head, and pods on its back

" Do you know where I can find the Seeker? " Luz asked and the monster let out a noise that could best be described as a roar. " I shall take that as a no. "

He roars again, wild and angry, and a hand full of knife-sharp claws comes down. Luz used a knife from Bat Queen to cut off plant-men fingers. But before she could attacked, girl nearly jumped out of her skin as inky roots from monster's left arm wrapped around the blade and flung it towards the old tree's direction. She was vulnerable.

In the absence of other opportunities teenage girl turned and started to ran.

She stole a glance backwards and immediately regretted it. Plant monster made a loud noise as his arms erupted in shiny thorns before creature chased after her. A girl ran further into the forest with all the speed she could muster on her legs.

Teenage human heard a whooshing sound as four wooden thorns flew past her head, knocking over a large dead tree ahead of her. She turned left and began to stumble through the dense undergrowth.

Luz looked back again. She had maneuvered somewhat more easily than the plant monster-men and had gained some ground. She blinked, unable to do anything else to express the small glimmer of relief that flooded through her. As she turned her head to look forward, her foot caught in a root and she fell forward. Teenage girl prepared to pick herself up, but there was no ground beneath her. She watched as the cliff sped by her while she reached for something-anything- to break her fall, but there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a author, I invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> • Short comments  
> • Long comments  
> • Questions  
> • Constructive criticism  
> • " <3 " and other emoticons  
> • Suggestions


	14. Chapter 14

As the air sped past her, Luz regret that Owlbert is not here. She had just enough time to saw her life flash before her eyes. Hitting the water felt like being thrown against a brick wall. The breath she had was knocked out of her, and she tried to pull herself up to the surface. She opened her eyes. In what dim light there was, she could see a net stretched around her. After few seconds she freed herself enough to swim.

She clawed her way out of the water and swam frantically to the shore and managed a short distance before she sank to her knees, " I'm still alive! "

" I'm impressed with your observational skills. "

Her eyes flickered open and her vision focused. She screamed and pressed herself against the nearest tree. In her tired, devastated mind, it looked as if crazy monster-men had returned for his vengeance. Her mind cleared as the strange man backed up, pressing his hands over his ears.

" Why are you yelling?" The strange man barked as Luz stared at him. She shook her head and fell silent, realizing her mind had played a foul trick. This man clearly could not have been the crazy monster-plant.

Luz looked more intently at him. He wear a dark green vest with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath, coupled with dark cream pants and brown bucket-top boots. He has a belt with a similar color scheme around his waist; connected to it is a miniature satchel. He has a silver

chain with an blue-green crystal pendant around his neck. He also wear a black cloak with hood. Only his slighty stubbled chin, mouth, and nose were visible under a black hooded. In his left hand, he held a mage staff with small dragon on top nearly as long as he was tall. And he was tall.

" I'm sorry, you scared me. "

A series of heavy clanking footsteps jerked Luz's attention to behind the man. " Look out!" She yalled when saw plant monster-men that chased her, and he wasn't alone.

The strange man spun around, tossing his head in every direction as if he was scanning this place. The hooded man tightened his grip on his quarter staff and took a fighting stance. The first of monsters advanced, and Luz thought the monster would dispatch the man with one blow. But the man dodged, slamming his staff into the plant monster's midriff, twisting it and throwing the weird monster back into the second one. Luz could see that the creatures were not finished yet, and dashed forward until she stood next to the man.

" Don't move kid. " He said as the monsters advanced again.

The man dashed forward, dropping to the ground and sliding beneath one. Plant creature turned around and his face meet hard hit. A jolt ran up man's legs as his feet collided with the beast's head, and he grunted as he landed on top of it, smile satisfied at the crunching sound as its neck twisted unnaturally. Before monster just fell to the ground.

Human girl just blinked and strange man struck the other creature, knocking it backwards into the swamp, where it sank beneath the surface.

Luz stepped over the one he knocked out, about to thank the man, when a cold, roots hand wrapped around her ankle and yanked her feet from under her. She screamed as she hit the ground, flailing uselessly as the mangle began to drag her away.

Girl writhed and twisted, but no matter how she flailed, she could not get free. Then heard a weird sound from above, fireball came out of nowhere and hit plant-men head, her captor lurched forward, letting go of her. She caught herself and watched as her rescuer caught the retaliating monster with a spin of his quarterstaff and threw it into the swamp with its partner.

She pulled herself to her feet, and watched as the man-plants pulled themselves up on the other side of the swamp and run.

Luz glanced at her strange rescuer, who still held his fighting stance and a snarl across his face. She stepped forward.

"That was incredible," girl blabbered, "How you fought those creatures. How you avoided that, that thing!" She now should make herself to cease talking, but could not, "You're amazing! You-"

" You have destroyed my fishing net. "

" What? "

" My fishing net. " The man as he fished out a net from the water where Luz had landed.

She wavered her hands around in a strange apology away. " Sorry! It was an accident. "

" I get that you don't want to do it, young lady. I know people don't jump off cliff because this look fun. " He smile at her and tossed the ruined net into the bag, "And, by the way, I might ask, what are you doing here?"

Luz had nothing to lose by telling the truth, " I'm Luz, I was looking for a wizard called the Seeker. "

" The Seeker is a fairy tale written by real people. " The man turned his back to Luz and started forward, a grey dragon landed on the man's shoulder. " And you better back to your home. This place isn't safe, especially for human. "

" And I can't back. Not yet. First I must found the Seeker. "

" Take my advice... And back to your home, Luz. " He placed a hand on a tree next to him, "I've lived here a long time, and this place means life for 's death for you, one way or another, if you stay."

" I need to find the Seeker." Luz argued. " I'm not leaving till found him! " She meant every word of it and hoped the strange hermit would not turn her away again.

" Why do you believe he really exist? "

" Bat Queen told me this. "

" Now I understand. " He stood there, staring at Ladybug with a neutral gaze." And why you looking for him? "

" I want to ask him a help. My friend is cursed and... and she's getting worse. " She swallowed, trying to stay calm, then continued. " The Seeker is powerful and wise wizard. He knows every cure this earth provides. He can heal Eda. "

" Eda the owl lady? "

" Yes. Do you know her. "

" Well, in a sense, yes, I do. "

" Are you her ex-boyfrend? "

It's not a question she should be asking. Still, that didn't stop the words from making their way out. Sometimes Luz really wished she could just hold her tongue. The man laughed at that. Actually laughed. It was low and controlled, but it was genuine.

" Goodnes gracius in Tartarus. No, I'm not. " He turning around and brushing past her, " If you'll excuse me, I have work to do. And now I shall thank you to l..."

As if the dragon sensed what man was about to say, it roared affirmatively and flew over to Luz. The dragon flitted around her. She gasped as it landed on her shoulder and nuzzled her face, purred happily.

A man turned just slightly, then patted at his own shoulder and looked at dragon expectantly.

Dragon spread his wings mocking and don't leave Luz arm, the membranes gleaming silvery-blue. The man blinked in surprise and ambled closer, poking dragon in the chest with his staff gently, " Drago, I don't care that you liked her at first sight. We have- "

Grey dragon let out a great bellow.

" No! "

" Roar. "

" No, I'm not thrilled with that idea. "

The palisman making few confused sounds.

" And you know very well why. "

Dragon rumbling a long sound in his throat, then a short and soft growl.

" You are my palisman and you should agreeing with me. "

Small dragon made a hissed version of a growl.

" It's not true. I'm n-"

" I'm sorry to interrupt, but why are you two arguing? " Luz asked.

" Drago wants me to help you to found the Seeker. I won't do it. Because the Seeker are not helping anyone from out of Forbidden Forest. No longer. " The man said darkly and firmly, " He just want be alone. "

" So, he is real! " Luz almost yalled. Wizard just nodded, " And you know where to find him? "

" Yes. " Seemingly satisfied with their talk, Drago hopped over to his master shoulder. " And before you even suggest it, no. I will not lead you to him. "

" Please." She asked, giving him a bit of a puppy dog look." I would at least like to be able to talk to him. "

" You'll waste time. " He replied affirmatively.

" I still wants to try. " Luz crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly.

The man said nothing, merely staring at Luz like they were engaged in some sort of staring contest.

" With one condition. "

" I'll do anything. "

"Careful," the man said shaking his finger at her. "Do not say this oath thoughtlessly." He picked up a rock and carved ancient symbol on it. Then he threw Luz rock. " You must just take this rock to my home. "

" I'll do it! "

The man turned around without a sound and continued his walk forward, wordlessly ascending what looked like ancient steps hidden under the moss.

Luz followed, wondering where this man would lead her. She found herself atop a other cliff. On one side, the woods continued along the rim of a small canyon. On the other side, the cliff dropped off. Ahead, a massive log provided a sort of bridge under a waterfall. She looked up to try to trace the waterfall's source and was floored to find a massive cavern ahead, which had been obscured by the cascade. She watched as man placed his staff in front of him and lifted it, making a dry path through the fall. Luz hurried behind him.

Teen girl gasped and nearly slipped as the water hit her shoulder in full force. She pulled herself forward, shaking as a breeze made the already cold water feel even colder. Ahead, she could hear the man chuckling to himself.

Eventually, they reached the end of the cavern and stepped into the sunlight. Luz stretched a hand to block the harsh light as her eyes adjusted. But man continued, unfazed. As she continued to follow him, she began to find herself distracted by the new forest's beauty. As far as she could see, the trees were laced with what looked like flowering bauhinia vines. Every few steps, Luz would glimpse an odd colorful pod situated atop a boulder, and overhead were heavy black hulls that shone brilliantly in the sunlight.

Teenage girl reached out and almost touched one of the pods.

" I wouldn't do that if I was you. " The hooded man said, without looking at her.

" Why? "

She got no response, so her hand stroked the colorful pod.

A pod open and fired a lightening-like crackle of gold liquid. It hit her in the chest and she fell back. She tried to get up but she was pinned to the ground with kind of amber which covered her entire torso. Palisman saw her struggle and flew to her. Dragon sent a quick burst of flame that melted away the amber.

Girl jumped up and noticed that man hadn't realised what Drago had done, he was still walking.

" I warned you. " He said after Luz has narrowed the gap between them.

A gigantic fallen tree loomed ahead of them after a few minutes.

The sun was disappearing the closer they got to the tree, and there they entered a shadow. It more closely resembled a defensive wall than a tree.

The man just looked up, a white aura surrounds his legs before he jump. Luz gazed on him with admiration, this jump almost make it seem like he can fly.

" I'm giving you, like, six minutes... and then I keep on walking. " He said, from the top of the fallen trees.

Luz tried to climb to the top, but to no avail. She looked up and start thinking.

 _Making a ladder is futile._ She thought. _Wings from leaves and resin? There isn't enough time. Maybe I use stick as an aid to jump on top. Nope. I could try, but I'd need very long flexible pole._

_Think! Think girl!_

A faint breath of wind carries a seeds of a dandelion up at the sky. Luz watched the white seeds fly for a second, and then she had what people call a moment of clarity.

Teenage human looked around for something to draw with and saw a large stick with a small branch on it, she quickly got it before quickly drawing the big glyph she saw before in the clearing.

She threw the stick and she just jumped on the spell glyph, activating it as a air blast sending her flying into the air.

"WHOOOOO!" Luz cheered as she flew in the air before landed on butt in front of man. Girl was supried when she realizes he had enough time to seat himself and pour tea.

He smile as gave her a cup. " I have to tell you, I'm impressed. But negative two points for landing. "

Before she could say anything, wizard turned towards branch. He walked through a hole in the back of the branch, with Luz following close behind.

The hidden passage was narrow and she felt her breathing intensifying as the feeling of being enclosed on all sides grew intensely. And then they pushed through to the open air on and a sheer drop down the sloping side of a cliff.

" Still wanna followed me? " The man asked as pick a giant leaf off a bush.

" Yes. "

" Then, you're gonna need this. " He drew a spell circle, making skateboard helmet appear in his hand before he levitated it to Luz. She didn't have time to ask him why he give it her, he leapt from the cliff, and let gravity work.

Luz watched as he somersault in the air before his feet hit the stone slope and surfing it with the leaf. Girl without thinking much, grabed a green leaf, placing a skateboard helmet on her head and jump.

The bounding fall rocked her as she tried to maintain her place in the middle of the leaf. It was crazy, weird and dangerous. And she love every second of it. She understood quickly how this works and she caught up with the hooded man.

The ride came to an abrupt stop as they leap from the last stretch of the mountainside. The man landed on his feet, skidding on the ground slighty and stopped next to tree. Luz was not so lucky in landed, tumbled and rolled in the dirt and rocks before careening into some scrubs.

Luz sat up and her skateboard helmet split in two, "Let's do that again! "

" It's funny. That's precisely what I thought you'd say. " He said, and then walked toward the sunrise.

After half a mile of silence, they arrived to river canyon. The hooded man walked straight into the river ,water was up just below his ankles. Luz follow him, jumping on rocks.

A little father and they came to what looked like a rock wall covered in black vines.

This place looked like a dead end. But a soft sounds seemed to echo from behind the vines. The man reaching out, and Luz realized they were concealing the entrance to a tunnel. He slipped inside with teenage girl following, and they walked on until they reemerged in the daylight. Luz saw man walk past humming, and as girl followed his path, that's when she saw it.

A weird tree standing in the middle of a field, surrounded by high cliffs and a waterfall in the distance.

The man stalked forward and opened what looked like a door made of many roots. He smile and stepped into what Luz could see was a home built into a tree. In the inscription on the door jamb it said: "Res non verba." - "Actions speak louder than words,"

The moment she passed through the doorway she could feel like building was emitting some energy. Warm and good but almost imperceptible magic energy.

Taking a moment to admire the uniqueness of the house, Luz slowly looked around. It was a house that nicely mirrors the XVI architecture, but included some clean and modern style. The string lights were hanging along the walls bathing the hall in their warm glow.

Teenage girl taking a few steps and take a look at the mural of wildflowers before entered the room down the hallway. It was cozy livingroom, hooded man watered the odd purple plant, his back to her.

" Where should I put the rock? " Luz asked.

As if her word had jolted him awake, he made a supried soud and lurched backward so sharply that he was almost unbalanced. He just stood there for a while before passed her in the corridor and went outside.

Luz came out of the house-tree in time to saw the mysterious man hit the ground with his staff and a magical force field forms around the tree.

" It still work. So how? " His voice was strangely monotone, as if he were speaking while deep in thought.

He looks up at her from the point he's been staring at the ground for the past two minutes or so, fingers rubbing his chin pensively.

" Can you tell me your name again? "

" I'm Luz. Luz Noceda. "

" And you are human right? "

" Yes. "

The man bent down on one knee so he was face to face with her. Then he placed his hand on Luz's chest where her heart was located and his palm started glowing.

After a short moment he remove his hand without a word, and tugged at his hood.

When hood falls off he was shown to has dark brown, neck-length hair with a black tint, and violet snake eyes with blue markings underneath them. He looked like he was about 37 years age. As a Boiling Isles dweller, he has a pointed ears that peek out from underneath his hair. He also has a two scars of three lines like claw marks, one across his left eye and the other on his lower part of cheek.

" All right, let's start again. My name is Ambrosius and I'm the Seeker. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a author, I invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> • Short comments  
> • Long comments  
> • Questions  
> • Constructive criticism  
> • " <3 " and other emoticons  
> • Suggestions


	15. Chapter 15

The wind stirred around them, amplifying the deathly quiet that had settled in all around them. Luz could only blink in response. The silence even stretched on for so long that Ambrosius began to look at her weirdly.

Finally, Luz managed a sentence. " Bat Queen say Hi. "

" Of course she did. " he answered, shaking his head. "Now, Let's see exactly what's the problem." He draw white magic circle and Luz see memories flashing before her eyes.

" Wow, the owl lady is in big trouble, but that shouldn't be a problem. I've dealt with many curses before, and I'll deal with curse again. "

" That means you help me? "

" Yes. " He unties his cloak, only for it to suddenly turn to dust.

" Thank you! " Luz moves in to hug him, but Ambrosius use magic to conjure up a translucent wall between them, knocking girl down.

" You want to hug something," He levitating the human girl back on her feets with a white beam coming out of his index finger, " Go hug a tree. "

Luz watched Ambrosius leisurely walking away with his staff in hand.

Her head tilt a little when she saw him stop in one spot, looking down to the ground before he dragged his foot across the dirt.

Wizard smile and drawing speel circle, a dust and dirt just vanished to reveal that he stood on large medallion fashioned in the shape of a sun.

He crouches low, and delivers a blast of magic into the center of the medallion. It begins to open a hidden passage, under the ground.

Luz watching as he slowly goes down the tunnel, wondering what to do with herself. She don't want to push her lucky, even if she really want to see where does that tunnel go. But that problem took care of itself, when wizard looked over his shoulder.

" Are you coming or what? "

Before he could finish asking, teenage girl was standing next to the man.

They walk down a long hallway, it's lit by crystal lanterns with nice traceries in the upper part.

After a few minutes, Luz saw the large iron door just down the corridor.

Ambrosius stroked the cold metal, then his finger found a little indentation on silver metal, pressing something on it. With a loud click door was opened.

Luz gazed entranced at the series of colors currently gracing the room, she half expected to see dark and dirty cellars. But not this spectrum of lights and colors that stole her breath away.

The source of light was a big rectangular rainbow gem. The gemstone itself was hollow, and each layer of the gemstone was a different color, starting pinkish on the outside, and then forming a gradient to green in the center.

Ambrosius came up to long table and covered gemstone with black glass lampshade, then use magic to turn on the light. A nice white-gold light illuminate the entire room. Luz took the opportunity to looked around.

The room was octagonal, the Island map was painted on a one wall, it was filled with cryptic symbols. A number of curious things stood on floating shelves, whirring and emitting funny little noises, as well as an incredible collection of books. A lot of bunch of rare herbs were hanging from the ceiling. The two walls were covered with roots, paintings and drawings. An open drawer in a gigantic dresser spilled forth scrolls and mechanical parts of human items. There was also an enormous, claw-footed table, filled with many crystals and glass jars filled with slimy, revolting things, such as bits of animals and plants, floating in potions of varying colours.

There were stars in her eyes as her eyes roamed over one big shelve, grabing one jar with eyes in it. The eyes turned to her and blinked at girl as well.

" Cool. "

Then she opened a small box and was forced to lean back as a being of fire leaped out before being forced back in when the top of the box was shut by Ambrosius.

" Play with fire, you get burned. " He said rather seriously and put down the box. His face cheered back up, but there was a bit of warning. " Try not to touch anything without my permission."

He searched the room, then gestured to the nearby couch. Luz nodded and she went to take a seat there. On the wall opposite the sofa was a huge fireplace, in which pile of the firewood arranged into the shape of a pyramid.

Ambrosius get to the other side of the room, right where a three very large antique trunks lay. They were all designed differently and the polish shone in the light

The first trunk had vines and leaves carved into the edges, on the side of the trunk was a tree with many branches. All of the carvings were painted in a colored resin that colored in the vines and tree. The second trunk had spiders and snakes carved into it. The spiders were different breeds as well as the snakes. Ambrosius open that trunk, made the snakes and spiders come to life and the snakes hiss.

" It's only me, guys. " He said as pulled some unicorn horns after checking for chips or cracks.

The last trunk had constellation carved into the edges, on the side of the trunk was a full moon. Ambrosius tapped his staff on the star trunk, "cauldron" he stated in a clear voice. The trunk let out a small click and the lid flew open. The brasen cauldron jump out of a trunk.

" Hold this a sec." He put cauldron in Luz's hands before walking to the different walls that held the ingredients.

" Let's see. Dragon heart string. Unicorn tail hair. Phoenix feather. Manticore scales. Powder pink clay... " As he spoke, he pulled down different items that had passed his test and put them in the cauldron that Luz was carrying. She watching and touching everything in the iron cauldron, with fascination.

" All right, put it on the stand. " Ambrosius said with his head in the tree trunk.

Luz walked across the room, then put a cauldron on a stand inside the fireplace. Suddenly, a iron cauldron shuddered and began to grow until it was a four times the size than it was before.

" Drago, if you'd be so kind. " Wizard said as threw a few brass, steel and bronze ore in cauldron.

Palisman climbs up wizard onto his shoulders and lit the fire.

Ambrosius leaned forward and stoked the fire with a stick, swirling the orange glowing embers around before relighting them with magic white fire.

After several minutes, the cauldron was full of molten metal in the light blue colouring. Ambrosius slipped glossy and brown powder into the cauldron before he drawing a white circle, creating a anachronistic welding mask for himself and his palisman.

" It's time for the grand finale! " Wizard said before bringing his hands together,forming a swirling sphere of shimmery gold-red mass between them. He stretched it in his hands for a few moments before put last ingredient in the cauldron. It begin glowing and pulsing with energy like a like a broke power cable.

Partway through the spell, as its about to go supernova, Ambrosius realized Luz is looking into the pot and covers her face with his hand.

When the explosion did finally come, it nearly knocked them off their feet.

" The potion. It is a beautiful and mercurial thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution. Especially if you like your eyes. " Wizard took his hand off Luz's eyes and make welding mask disappeared, " That's an old Boiling Islands proverb, and it's true."

" I'll remember that. "

As she said this, Ambrosius use magic to telekinetically molds molten metal into a celtic owl necklace. He narrowed his eyes as add two small topaz to it, man cast another spell, and the necklace get cold. He smile and put it in Luz's hands without saying anything. Some magic symbol appeared engraved on it.

After that Ambrosius turned to Luz with a serious look on his face." The only way to break the curse would be to find person who put a curse on Eda. However, this necklace will weaken curse and decrease the risk of transformation. "

He began to walk along the wall. " You must know something about Eda's last transformation. She did not change because of the curse. Her sack of magic bile has been contaminated with δράμα-νέργεια . "

" What it is? "

" Magical toxin produced by the Necroblast an extinct hybrid demon species, the most fearsome predator." Wizardsaid as he put his hands behind his back, looking down at Luz as she listened. " The toxin were killing witches and wizards in the space of five minutes. The only reason the owl lady's alive right now is because her curse absorbed δράμα-νέργεια. But a toxin can still kill her. "

" The veins on her body is a result of δράμα-νέργεια. " Luz said to herself, remembering purple-black veins on Eda's side.

" Yes. " He took one wooden box off the shelf, and pulled out a white crystal vial of it. " But you don't have to worry about them. This potion is specific antidote for δράμα-νέργεια. It will heal all ills and changed her back into normal witch. "

Luz looked at vial, its look like, made of daimonds or something.

" She also must eat that at least once a day to cleanse the body of various contaminants." Wizard give her vial and the leather pouch of small brown pills.

" What it is? "

"Trust me, you really didn't want to know." He put the fire out and opened the door. " I'm done, it's time to go the fresh air. "

After they back to surface of the ground, wizard hid entrance to the tunnel again.

" That's all for now, go home and save the owl lady. "

" Thank you for your help. "

" There's no need to thank me, Luz. " Ambrosius looked directly at Luz, a grave look on his face." And by the way, how are you getting back to your island? You don't have staff. "

" I thought you'd be happy to s-"

And then Luz stopped speaking, her voice trailing off. Her fingers can't found the skull whistle in her bag. And what's worse, what was missing was not the whistle only, but the whole shoulder bag. Teenage girl grabbed her hair. When realized that she must have lost it when she runnin' from the plant monster.

" What's wrong? "

" I lost whistle from Bat Queen. I can't call her, and I need her help to back to owl house. "

" Well, I think I have a solution to that. "

He put his fingers in his mouth and made a piercing whistle…suddenly a blue swirling vortex appeared out of nowhere and large body jumped through. It stood before them and looked down at Luz.

Creature appears to be a large dog. Its fur was a maroon-red color and it has four huge gray-white spikes running down its back that overlap. These spikes start out as a shark-like fin at the head and rises almost into an arc over the back, tapering near the rump. It has sharp white eyes and black lines on its neck and legs. It also has a long tail with a curved horned tip, resembling a scorpion stinger. Its teeth were very defined and stick out of its black mouth. It wear a red spiked collar.

" This is my pet. His name is Rath. " Ambrosius walks over and pets Rath on the head, making him wag tail.

" Hi, Rath. " Luz reached forward to attempt petting Rath, but as she did, Rath just leaned forward to sniff at her before giving her a quick lick on her forehead, then just continued eying her.

" Luz need a ride to owl house. " Ambrosius said, as Luz touched her forehead, still damp with Rath's spit. " You know what to do buddy. "

Rath moved faster than girl thought was possible and quickly grabbed Luz's shirt collar in his teeth, lifting the teen off the ground as she startled.

" Hej! " Luz protested, but Rath swung his head to the side, throwing Luz onto creature's own back, where Luz clung for dear life.

" Don't worry, you're in good paws. "

" Ambrosius..."

" I prefer to be called Seeker. "

" Seeker, thank you again for your help. But before I go I'd like to know why you were so supried when I walked into your home? "

" We will talk about this at the next meeting. "

" Will I see you again? "

" Sooner than you think. "

His smile, the sincerity in his voice was all centered towards her, and her alone. When he had unexpectedly poked her forehead, Luz was filled with a feeling similar to the one she'd had right after her lovely grandmother pinched her cheek, and was too stunned for words.

" So, until next time, Luz. "

" Wait, ho- " Rath's roar cut Luz off, and she looked up to see another blue portal had been created.

The trip was instantaneous, and Luz found herself right outside of the owl house. Rath plopped down onto the ground. Teenage girl took the opportunity to slide off his back and onto the grass.

The two stared at each other for a few moments, Luz smile to large beast.

" Thanks for the lift, Rath. " Girl said as reached forward. Rath pressed his nose against her palm.

His eyes suddenly turning glowing blue. After that the beast nodded, getting a running start while screeching, causing a portal to open up.

And when Rath disappeared, Luz ran to door.

" What's the password? " Hotty asked with a cheeky smile.

" Hotty, I don't have time for this. " Luz answered looking a bit impatient.

" I make up great password, and for what? " Hooty said as the door opened.

" Luz! You are alive! " King runing to hug her and then he just suddenly stopped, " Or maybe you dead and you turned into a zombie. " Small demon poking her left knee carefully while Owlbert flew on to Luz's left shoulder, nuzzling her cheek.

She didn't say anything, just walked straight to top floor. King ran after Luz in the hallway, and girl slowed her steps so that demon could catch up. They stood by Eda's room for a few seconds before teenage human open door.

Luz looked across the room at her mentor's sleeping form. Monstrous Eda seemed to be deep in slumber as her chest slowly rose and fell. But right now, what bothers human is the black veins on Eda's body.

Girl got down on one knee, and took the necklace in her hands, feeling along the gold chain for a moment before draping it over Eda's head. Heart racing, they watched in awe as white orbs floated out of the necklace and surrounded Eda body in magical light. There was a soft hum and owl lady left the ground, a few objects around room floating into the air.

Then magic runes materialized around them, Luz felt the very silent whisper as runes lit up like one of those light sticks you get at the circus.

After several minutes, the magic that had been holding Eda aloft dispatted and the objects around them that had been floating clattered down, owl lady included.

But Eda still was in her monstrous form.

" I almost forgotten. " Teenage girl said as grabed vial. She took off the top, popping out some weird smoke coming out. Luz pouring the entire vial of the elixir into Eda's mouth, causing her to swallow it down whole.

" Will it help? " King asked.

" I believe it will. "

The owl lady's body wasn't moving but she started to rapidly turn back into her normal form. Suddenly Eda woke with a snort. She smacked her lips, coughed, then let out a long groan. " What happened? "

Luz immediately gathered her into a hug. One that was hesitantly returned as she silently sobbed into Eda chest.

" You are fine." King said relieved as he and Owlbert join to hug.

" Seriously? What is it with you and that... hugging ?" Eda questioned.

" We are just happy you're back. " Luz said, a content smile radiating from her face when they ended that group hug.

The owl lady noticed a necklace around her neck. She frowned.

" Okay kiddo. I was sleepy and I went to sleep... I don't remember anything after that." Witch got up from her nest and stood up on her feet. " So, what did I miss?

Luz took a deep breath and then he said for all to hear," You turned into your monster owl form but something was very wrong and your elixir wasn't work. Bat Queen couldn't help you but she know a guy. So, I go to Forbidden Forest to found him. I saw many creatures and then pink fire show me back to rock with glyph, and I lerned a new speel. Then a crazy plant monster attacked me. But I ran away, and I fell off the waterfall. After that I meet the Seeker, he was unwilling to help me. However he changed his mind after I've brought rock to his home. He made a magic necklace for you. And then I realized I lost my bag, and I couldn't go back there. So he ordered his pet to teleport me home. "

Eda tilted her head, seeming to be thinking about something. " Say it again, but a little more slowly this time. "


	16. Chapter 16

The wind was cold, chilled. There was a taste of trees in the air. The Bat Queen's baby sleep in her hair, breathing calmly. Bat Queen's gaze didn't waver.

Night was beautiful.

In a sky that dark, the stars appeared like a blanket made of sequins across it. The curves of the dragon way carved dynamic thoroughfares into the heavens above her. Here and there, every so often, would be a dash or burst of movement: a comet or shooting star.

The moon rose higher, beautiful and pure.

After a few minutes, she heard the very familiar click of man's boots.

Pushing herself to a stand from hanged upside down, Bat Queen turned, giving her friend a smile.

" Bat Queen, pleasure to see you again. " Ambrosius bowed his head.

" Ambrosius great to see you, and you too Drago. "

Ambrosius' palisman came alive, his ears flicked back and forth as small dragon made some happy sounds. Then palisman let out a small roar as his eyes glowed, speaking to the queen once again as her eyes glowed to understand him.

She smile before heard Ambrosius approach, then saw him sit down next to her out of the side of her vision.

" You told human girl about me. " he said.

" Yip Yip. She needed you to hepl the owl lady. " Bat Queen eyes darted towards wizard for a brief second before going back to the sky. " Are you angry with me? "

Wizard blinked, pausing like he needed to formulate a response. " No. I trust you, and I know you're trying to do the right thing. I've just been thinking about..."

" If something's bothering you, friend I want to hear it. "

He tenses, his ears perking even though his head doesn't rise." I'm saw something in her memory. Extinct monsters and some other things showed up at Boiling Isles. "

" Yes, I heard about it. " She says quietly, watching as a shooting star streak across the sky, " What do you think of that? "

" I think it's just the beginning. " Wizard heard himself say in a low, strange tone. " A darkness is coming. I can feel it. "

Bat Queen gazed up at him, inhaling, exhaling. " If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're afraid. "

Wizard briefly glanced in the direction she was looking before looking at Queen again.

" I learned a long time ago not to be afraid of the dark." He said, leaning back on the branche and gazing up at the stars," Dark, shadows or night are not evil. However, something always hide in the darkness. "

" Or someone. " She frowns, expression bruised. " You don't think SHE could come back, do you? "

" I pray to all the gods known and unknown. I pray that devilish witch never come back. "

" My friend, but what if Desdemona De Spell returned? "

" Then..." He not finish that sentence, his eyesight was focused on the magical dark purple beacon of light far away. Really, really far.

~•~

Desdemona De Spell watched impatiently as Zsskayr and Necroblast paced around the clearing, sniffing the ground and examining the trees.

" What the hell is taking you so long?" She snarled finally, her patience vanishing in a flash of temper. Two monsters bowed their head with the shame.

" Maybe what you need is a little motivation? " This time the witch spoke with a far deeper voice that sounded almost demonic, her pets felt it in their chest more than they heard it.

Her shadow lifted off from her feet and slid down the trees until it looked at her demons pets. They raised their eyes and met those of their master shadow, then continued with their work.

Couple minutes later, Zsskayr frozen with dilated pupils. This makes Desdemona look at him, with many emotions at once. Large creature lowered its head very slowly, smelling the ground. Then Zsskayr let out a triumphant bellow and start digging. Necroblast join him in half a second.

They digs like dogs until their claws hit the hard surface of granite. And then both monsters placed the large stone upright in the middle of the bare greensward, in full view of their master. The glossy rock had been melted and somegow molded into intricate curves that wound about each other, like frozen waves.

" And now it's my turn. "

As she said this, Desdemona waved staff, and struck the ground in the center of the clearing. A large, an ancient, ornate onyx mirror began to grow from the ground at the point she struck, and it grew large, until it was almost taller than witch.

Then, she cast another spell, and the silvery moonbeams shifted to the East, reflected from black mirror.

The dark beam shone down onto the menhir, before it began to crack, like spider webs. The cracks continued to grow, until a hole splintered in the center of the menhir and a long box with the symbol of magic floated out of the dust. Witch reached out her hand, box went up in the air and put itself in her palm.

" After all these years, all Talismans finally are in my possession. " She open box with reverence. Inside, she only found a single sheet of paper.

_\- I hid rest of them in a place where you'll never find Talismans , just the way I did my child. Who's the weak fool now? - Emrys_

Desdemona cackled, an unearthly and unholy sound that sent a shiver of dread down demons' spine. The note and box caught black fire, cold and destructive.

A beam of black-purple light bursts from the body of the witch and rockets into the sky. There was a loud, shrill noise coming through the black, quiet night - scream of rage.


	17. Chapter 17

Amity Blight was alone in the Beta Library for long before Lilith popped into the room, two mugs in her hands. Witch eyes met hers across the room, and she shot her student a small smile. They held their shared gaze until she took a seat on the other side of young witch desk, just as she had done before. Leader of the Emperor's Coven took a sip from the mug she had designated as hers and offered Amity the other.

" Thank you. " Amity smelled it, it's a ginger tea with honey.

" Surprised you're still here," Lilith said.

Amity took a sip from her own mug, " I wanted to finish reading ' _A Journey Through a History of Moon Magic'_ before I go to bed. "

" Amity, is everything all right? " Lilith asks young witch, noticing her unnatural stillness and the darkness present in her eyes.

Amity hung her head, avoiding eye contact.

It is a great honor to stay in Emperor's Coven headquarters. But Amity feel a little out of place here. It's been a week since Lilith explained that young witch will be confined to Emperor's Coven headquarters, for her own safety. At first girl was delighted and excited, but in time she like she's in prison. She study her lessons and practice the magic with Lilith every day. She also can go visit many of room in the building. However teenage witch couldn't get out of building.

She missed things... her home, reads the book to children at the library, visiting market. A small, very small, part of her even miss her brother and sister.

" I am not sure if I should be here. " She admitted.

" You're where you need to be. And one day you'll be here as part of Emperor's Coven. " Lilith stared at the girl in front of her for another moment before she said, " I think you need to get a little bit of fresh air. I'm going to the castel tomorrow morning. Do you want to come with me? "

Amity's mouth closed with a coy smile as she nodded slowly.

Then, without a word, Lilith picked up her mug of tea and headed for the door to leave her student alone with her book. In the archway, witch paused and looked back to Amity one last time.

" Wait for me at courtyard punctually at 10 a.m."

" Yes, ma'am. "

With nod and a little grin, witch was gone. Amity took another sip of the drink her teacher'd made for her before she turned back to her book.

Meanwhile, Lilith's steps echoed hollowly as she walked down the empty corridors, towards the main offices located near the back of the headquarters, the monotonous rhythm of her steps lulling her mind.

She turned the corner saw somone was coming down the hall and descend to the the closed-down part of the building.

~•~

Ambrosius roamed the expansive halls of the Emperor's Coven headquarters. He couldn't believe how easy it was to break into this place. And yet he remembered his old master word _'This is a very easy get into the cave, but it's much more difficult to get out without waking its owner.'_

So, he had carefully avoided the paths that were connected to most of the squad rooms, not wanting to risk running into any of the members Emperor's Coven, taking the halls that nobody seemed to use, their quiet and desolate nature allowing to thinking.

Now, his neutral expression melted into one of worry, the weight that had plagued his mind feeling heavier than before. Yesterday he saw something very disturbing. After that here come the questions that need to be answere.

And only one man may have the answers. Well part of them.

Ambrosius turned around the corner, freezing at the door he was looking for. A giant wooden door to Main Library. He come inside, takes off his mask and unties his cloak with hood. The first thing man noticed was Principal Bump's body floating inside the crystal bubble near the ceiling.

He drew a spell circle, causing his hand to glow before he make the Principal Bump's body begin to move slowly fall until Bump was 3 feet off the ground. Then, he cast another spell, and the bubble completely vanished.

Ambrosius' snake-eyes glinted as lenses of magic had condensed over his eyes like glasses. The aura normally invisible to magicians and the enchantress became visible to him too and man sighed. He could see a veil of light green across Bump form, hugging man like a flickering aurora. But here and there were blotches of blackness that stained his personal aura, so dark they looked more like holes in space than they did coloration.

" Show me who's responsible for this. "

He put his hand on Bump's head.

Then in a voice like ice braking and the colliding of glaciers he spoke. The language was ancient, sounding of growls and roars, but it was riddled with primordial magic energies.

As Ambrosius spoke his eyes started to glow white. After the long incantation, there a large flash of light. The next instant wizard found himselves in a greyed out landscape.

A strange almost floating version of the Hexside School lay before him.

He walked to the school entrance, awed at the sight around him. The school was much larger on the inside than the one the wizard was familiar with. Hallways seemed to drag forever and many kind of doors floated in the middle of nowhere.

Looking around there were sections dedicated to Bump's fears, his hopes then Ambrosius entered other hallway marked memories, images from Principal past could be seen through opened doors. Some of doors were cracked, and were surrounded by black aura.

Ambrosius opens a one of cracked door and saw a Bump in some weird room, standing before the female like creature with her hands held together and wearing a white robe of the Emperor's coven that covered her face. Her skin was light brown and her hair appeared to like a clawed hand with another behind it acting like tied bun. Her left eye was showing as it's sclera was green and the cornea was red.

She stood with crossed arms, an angry look on her face, in front of Principal Bump , whose look was more demure, and possibly even... Smug?

Woman appeared to be yelling at him, though there was no sound. Ambrosius draw the spell circle.

Suddenly, a deafening howling-screeching noise filled hallway.

" VERY strong corruption. " Wizard said closing the door.

Then he opened not cracked door. Inside it has a memory of Bump in the bathroom. He's only wearing the boxer shorts and screaming/singing into the bubble bath.

_**HERE WE GOOO!** _

_**The moon is high, its the witching hour!** _

_**Like a ranging river, come feel it's power** _

_**The moon is full, in it's glow** _

_**Like a giant blizzard, come feel it's cold** _

_**It's the witching hour, a time for magic** _

_**Anything can happen if you try to imagine** _

_**Listen to the beat, don't fear the power*** _

Ambrosius not closing the door fast enough for his tastes.

Then he slowly looking throught the many door. One in particular got his attention. A large door with three closed eyes, filled with black cracks. He open that door and come inside.

The next second, Ambrosius was standing in the complete darkness and absolute silence.

" This is what I was looking for. Now I just need to figure out what's behind darkness and silence. " His empty hands clawed out in front of him, as if he had been holding something that he had dropped, white magic dancing off his fingertips. He looked ahead at the dark, empty nothingness.

The faintest of whispers echoed in the dark. He made a vague circular gesture in this direction, a few white sparks appeared in the dark in kind of constellations suggesting the outline of some character. Ambrosius could feel the witchcraft power that hiding this memory fights back, and he focused on his speel. His hand shines more and more. Until finally the darkness begins its very slow retreat. Something come out of the dark mist and...

The sudden sound of a true door opening broke Ambrosius out of his daydream. In that split second, he back to Library. A few members of the Emperor's Coven were a few meters ahead of him.

" We have you surrounded! Place your hands apart in the air and don't move! " One wizard said as they drew circles of various colors in front of them and stuck their hands through them, encasing their wrists. Speels were ready to attacked.

" I don't take orders from people like you. " Even in the dim light wizards could see the odd mixture of confidence and mischief gleaming in Ambrosius' eyes.

" Fire! " They began firing at the snake-eyes man. A beautiful and deadly assortment of colors ripped across the space between their palms and Ambrosius.

The man just draw white circle and snaps his finger in the air."Heaven's Time ". The world around him turned black and white, everything moved slower as it seemed time itself slowed down.

He use other speel to turns the center of the floor around to put wizards on a collision course with their own speels. And with that Ambrosius snaps his finger once more and in a flash of light the world around returned to normal. Of course his opponents got knocked out by an spells.

That was the moment Lilith walks into the room. She could only blink in confusion, not really knowing what to make of the scene right in front of her but she know that man isn't her ally.

He didn't look much older than her but the look in his eyes made witch feel as though he was someone who had been through a lot and came out even stronger than before. But that didn't matter to her. Woman draw spell circle and send blue lightning at Ambrosius, who burrows into a hole with fast spell. He jumped back right behind her. Witch spun around so that she faced him directly, but with that, Ambrosius just grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head.

" Look, whatever you're thinking, I'm not the enemy. "

" And you are definitely not member of the Emperor's Coven. "

He smirks in response. " No. I'm not. "

The stillness between them was unearthly, especially as their faces were positioned so closely together.

" The question is, who are you? "

" You can call me..." Seeker. "

As soos as he said this, Lilith feel some weird magic tingles in the center of her chest. And then words started coming out of her mouth. Just like she wasn't the person who said them.

" In the dark they arrive without being fetched; in the light, they are lost without being stolen. Their light you can see only in night although this one's seen in the day time. This will show you the secret way to lost key. Then you have start the new adventure back where you began."

Her mint green eyes had blown wide, and her body went rigid, unsure of how to respond. The room seemed so much quieter all of a sudden.

" Do you remember what you said to me? " Ambrosius says, his tone unreadable.

The question throws her off and he let witch go. She could attacked him but she just didn't. Ambrosius silently composed himself and finally looked back at Lilith. Her gaze was steady now, and she was looking at him with an air of perfect calmness.

" Do you remember what you said to me? " He asked once again.

Pale witch haven't answered that question. But the truth was, she doesn't remember anything. The last one and a half minutes have been a blur.

Wizard stretched forth his hand towards her, and all of a sudden, a few guardians and members of coven. They couldn't even say anything because Ambrosius just vanished into a burst of white sparks.

Lilith was vaguely aware of someone saying her name, but she was too focused on her own thoughts to respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Song for Witching Hour by Monster High


	18. Chapter 18

The moon slowly wandered on the night sky, finding itself at the highest spot. The blanket of stars hovered upon the sound-asleep Island of Forbidden Forest, nocturnal creatures roaming across the whole island. The moonlight showered into the room, falling upon the laying figures, the steady rising of their chest suggesting a deep slumber. The room was sound, save for the quiet snoring of the man and his pet. Suddenly, the Ambrosius' violet eyes snapped open, wandering through the room in the search of whatever made them wake up. The gaze stopped at the small floating bright pink-colored lights.

"What is it?" Ambrosius asked, his eyes hinting he wasn't happy about sudden appearance of the magic wisps. It knew better than to wake up the wizard, unless it was truly important.

The pink wisps turned into a inscription in forgotten letters ' _My mother wants to see you._ '

A man rose a brow, turning around to look outside, taking a notice of the moon still high in the sky. "At this hour?" he said more to himself than to the magic lights.

Wisps turned into anthropomorphic pink flame and made a movement of shrugging at the response. Ambrosius debated for a moment, whether he should get out of bed, or ask if that can it wait until the morning. Although, thinking about how late it was, the matter must have been important. He sighed, letting go of the remnants of sleep, before he stood up and wake up Rath.

In a flash, creature jumped down from the bed and landed in front of Ambrosius, eying the man in what seemed like a curious manner.

" We're going to visit tree lady, buddy. "

The beast nodded, roaring, causing a portal to open up. They walked through the opening, which closed behind them with a brief flash of light.

Ambrosius and Rath were standing on the ground, feeling the dry grass beneath them. The Whispering Valley was known to not have the same environment as such green grass and trees since its always gloomy here and the area around them was like a silent horror film, the long thin trees that has the tint of darkish red, the grass was nothing but pale grayish green. This place was also shielded by an unusual formation of rock arches that give the impression of a shell encasing it, increasing its sense of security and protection.

The river was glowing its normal bright colors, a few shining dragonfly flying very low over the water. They walked across a fallen tree that serves as a bridge to the other side without getting wet.

Ahead was a large dark pink willow tree with its long branches stretching out and its lines hanging down with the leaves covering the sight inside like a cocoon.

" Rath, I'll go ahead and you wait here. "

Ambrosius walked inside moving the hanging veins to the side, the leaves covered the moon's light from the outside, so it was quite dark from the inside. He conjured up a bright shining orb then climbed out to the top of a large, flat, smooth surface of another willow tree from its lower side steadily sliced off the whole top side. Wizard stood on the centre scanning and listening of his surroundings, the wind was only sound as it blows the veins side to side like they were dancing around the tree.

" Genesis, I was told you wanted to see me. " Ambrosius said, grasping one of the ropes hanging from the tree.

Suddenly, magical aura wrapped around the trunk of the tree as all kinds of symbols began to appear on the surface of the tree bark , the gently glowing violet strands emanating softly through the dark night.

He felt like time was sluggish. His senses were perceiving all the beauty around him, and yet he could not fixate on them. His mind only focused on one big symbol on front of him.

" So, why did you want to see me about? "

Wizard heard a mysterious rustling, and all of a sudden, plant began to rise from a small cracks under man's feet. Ambrosius take a step back, watching a large lotus bud on top of long stem sprouts in a few seconds. Then a beautiful flower opening, revealing a dark mirror shard. Wizard flinched when he felt a very negative power radiating from the shard.

" Let me guess, Otik brought you this. Its little birdbrain cannot understand the exit ban from our Island. " He took out the dark piece of glass carefully from the flower." Did the phoenix tell you where it found this? "

One of lines comes alive and presses gentel to Ambrosius' forehead. A vision of a beam of black-purple light appears to him.

" I went to check on this place but I found nothing. And frankly, that place was literally totally erased from the surface of the globe. The only thing left was a big hole. " Ambrosius looking to the black shard of glass as he speaks." I don't know who is responsible for this, but I thought it had to be someone very powerful. "

He saw another vision, a smiley Raviar Chromastone's face.

" I'd like to talk to Raviar about that but I can't. "

The symbol on tree pulsed. It seemed to ask _ **~Why?~**_

" I haven't been able to found him. At this stage, all I know is that he disappeared a few days ago. Not long after the murders of former demon-hunters. " Wizard said, his voice breaking slightly as he spoke; an obvious sign that he was struggling to hold back the emotion that was bubbling deep inside him.

This time when line touched him, he saw a tapestry on the wall with the symbol of the Emperor's coven on it.

" Emperor's Coven and Guardians are hiding what really happened with hunters and few other people. But they don't know where Raviar go... anyone else has any idea where he is. "

Wizard's eyes closing briefly as his breath escaped him in a slow woosh. A moment later they popped open again, and he asked. " Are you going to ask me another question or can I go back to bed? "

The man thought for a moment this conversation is over. But then another of lines comes alive and touched him. He sees a vision of Luz walking through the woods. And then vision of human girl talking with him.

Ambrosius momentarily looked away from where the tree stood.

" You know, I really don't want to talk about Luz. " He sighed, shook his head, and looked at large glowing symbol. "A lot's happened in the past days...And I don't even know what I think about Luz right now. " At this statement he made a face.

The lights on the tree flickered a dazzling a white light. _**~You're worried.~**_

" I'm not worried. " Ambrosius didn't want to say but his face expression was still proving that Genesis was right.

This time symbols sparked almost mockingly _ **~ Alright, so what is it? ~**_

" I needed an answer, - that's why I broke into Emperor's Coven headquarters. But all I got were more questions. " Wizard finished with heavy reluctance.

For a moment, the tree Nymph is silent as she fully digests everything that's been said. Then she show her friend last vision. Old rock that has the phrase "The answers exist... so you can't stop looking for them."

~•~

Meanwhile, in city in Boiling Isles, a lonely wizard walk walking through the most important exhibit in the museum.

Rayker Luminos flicked on his magic and rays of luminance akin to a flash light shot out from his palisman eyes as he looked over said priceless artifacts. Each was stored away behind glass and metal vaults that lined the walls of the long chamber like hotel rooms. A man glanced over some of them as he passed by.

A crown from the original Royal Diamonds , an original edition of a massive tome by the great Adamaï Veneficium, mask of changeling which first coven created, a Trollhunter's helmet and armor; and a sword , a gift from a 4nd century Commander Stormfly the chairman of the Venom Spiral.

None of them may have contained any orginal magic power, but the cultural worth of any of them was near a fortune. One item here however did go against that 'no power' description, and Rayker was on his way to check on it. After it had been found at a glorified pawnshop, it had come into Emperor's possession after a mysterious anonymous wizard passed it off to him. The official story was item was hidden somewhere in the secret treasure chamber, outside the city. The actual truth was it was buried under several layers of guards, concrete, and gates after the previous Leader of the Emperor's Coven had it locked away in the deepest and most isolated chamber in the the biggest museum of Boiling Isles vault. They had only put it on display once, and despite the heavy guard staff, an attempted theft quickly taught the museum to lock it away. Publicly they treated it like it was never there, privately they put it as mandatory watch every shift.

Man yawned. " One last look and that's the end of my shift. "

Turning the corner, man saw something that instantly made his eyes snap out and banished any tiredness left in him in an instant. The gateway to the lowest catacomb was torn open. Rayker ran inside, looking for an intruder.

Suddenly he heard a noise. It was a swishing sound, akin to someone swinging around a tarp or blanket in different directions.

He draw spell circle, brightened this room. Sure enough, he could make out something moving outside, but it was moving too erratically and too quickly for him to make out.

"Who-" Then it all happened at once.

More of the flapping sounds rang out all around the room, a monstrosity with a dog head shaped skull with tan ram horns went through the wall, cackling maniacally...

And wave of purple-black electricity struck the man from behind, coursing painfully through every cell in his body until he fell forward and landed face first in the dirt, almost unconscious.

The attacker was the woman, wielding a antique clawed staff with a purple crystal ball. The woman takes a step forward to light, revealing the smirking face of Desdemona De Spell.

Rayker try to get up but Zsskayr pinned him to the floor.

Desdemona walking over and looming over Rayker. She stared down at him with glowing, evil, purple-pink colored eyes that chilled his breath and horrified the mind.

" I promise that if you act really nice, I'll kill you swiftly and painlessly. "


	19. Chapter 19

They stared each other down for a moment. Rayker gasped. He had some idea of what Desdemona De Spell looked like – he had read the scrolls in his grandfather's rare book reserves – but he hadn’t expected meet that witch. Especially given the fact that she died a long time ago.

" Please, don't kill me..." Rayker's voice echoed through the empty room. 

Desdemona chortled, her laughter also echoing through the dark chamber. " Maybe I'll change my mind about ending your life, if you prove yourself useful. "

" You'll find me very useful, really! "

" Now let's find out what you knows. Do you know what is this? " She smiled, gently running her fingers over the stolen staff. 

Rayker looked up hesitantly, " The Staff of Brocéliande. It is Adamaï's most powerful relic, which he built to channel the arcane energies of the universe itself. Yet, even after the palisman was destroyed, staff still has partial power of channel the universe's energy. " 

" Adamaï Veneficium," Desdemona say in a sly voice", founder of the first in Boiling Isles Coven System. You have to know that he was very cunning...but also extraordinarily wise. Smart and devious, it's a dangerous combination. Do you know what the people called him? " 

" His nickname was ** _'Enlightened Kitsune' "_**

" Rule number one for him...Never trust anyone but family." Desdemona said, her voice too sharp. " This staff is used to channel the universe's energy itself, possibly making it one of the most powerful weapons in existence. So, Adamaï designed it with a safeguard, so that it could only be brandished by who carry the purity of his family blood, as such, if a anyone else attempts to use the staff, the spell will backfire on them. "

Rayker didn’t know what to say or how to respond, he only gaped at the witch, uncharacteristically lost for words.

" Dear, if you want to stay alive, tell me now where I can find his direct descendant. " Her toneless voice echoing in his head as it holds a venomous bite that wasn’t there before.

" His lineage did not survive till now. " 

" What? " She whispered, so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

" His descendants fell to an act of war. Emrys Everfree was the last descendant of the Adamaï..." 

_" He sacrificed himself to stop me... long ago. "_ So thinking, Desdemona unhooked the necklace she wore, and with one spell the Staff of Brocéliande was absorbed into necklace. _" And now even in death this man is complicating my life. "_

He stared at her in a thick expanse of silence. He watched her eyes trace over the dark room. Then witch's eyes meet his.

" Just before Adamaï died, he created the book with a symbol of knowledge and the victory right on the cover of the book. It's not in here. I wondered what happened to it.

" I don't know. " 

" Are you sure? " As the words come out of her mouth, Zsskayr pressing other large paws down on top of the man head, Rayker wriggled, eyes bulging.

" I don't know where it is! It's a big secret! Only few person knew of its existence! " Witch glared at him, but didn't say anything. " There are whispers in court that our Emperor keep that book with him at all times. Don't kill me, m-miss, I b-beg you!

Desdemona waved her hand, Zsskayr walk backwards until disappearing into the darkness, leaving Rayker alone with scary witch.

The woman strode towards man, who kept on backing away until his back hit the wall. For a second it seemed like Desdemona would killed him but instead the witch patted him on his head. " You're lucky I'm in a good mood. " 

She turned around and move slowly toward the door. A thousand thoughts were crowd on Rayker before he drew enchantment in the air, a powerfull ray of pure energy fired at Desdemona's back. But spell but never touched her. The magic ray suddenly froze, only few millimeters away from the witch. 

And then there was a silence - one of those awful silences when you know something's wrong.

The ray changed color and turned into long black arrow. 

" I want you to know that you made a mistake. " Her voice was detached.

Rayker didn't have time to react before he felt pain right through the heart as arrow punched... right through him, and then Desdemona disappeared. 

~•~ 

The moonlight pierced the night's sky beautifully as Eda rolled over with a groan, flinging an arm over her eyes and trying desperately to fall asleep. She really wanted to get back to dreamland. But she just can't. 

The owl lady sit up in her nest, gentle massaging right temple.

Just as a strong headache came over her, witch felt a gentle rush of energy directly from the celtic owl necklace. And it make the hurt go away.

Eda have to admit an article of jewellery is unusual thing. She took in her hand the owl necklace and raised it as far as silver chain let her do it. A silver jewellery reflects moon light as two yellow topaz inside the celtic owl' eyes seem to look right at her face. After a few moments witch found her thoughts straying to man who made this necklace.

The owl lady doesn't usually affectionate with other people but Seeker've gotten her curious. This reclusive wizard living in the Forbidden Forest, dangerous and forgotten place. He just decide to help her because Luz managed to bring rock to his home. 

It didn't make sense. 

He made a incredibly powerful silver necklace that weakened her curse, give antidote to δράμα-νέργεια. And he never asked for anything in return. Eda have this weird premonition. Unselfishness is a hard thing to come by nowadays. 

Also.... One more thing puzzles her.

From what Luz said, the guy using different types of spells. And as far as witch know, she is the only one who refused to join the Coven. So, he would have to be a deserter.

Eda put necklace underneath her clothes. 

Frankly speaking, she have never heard about someone who left Emperor's Coven. And her, knowledge of "criminals" history is very comprehensive. 

" I want to know who the hell you are, Mr. Seeker. " She said to window.


	20. Chapter 20

It was an average, quiet morning at the Boiling Isles. The sapphire blue skies had just lightened.

Luz hadn't planned on waking up so early, but now that she was awake, she saw no point in trying to fall asleep again. She just lay there for a few more minutes, trying to relax. Her sleep had been blissfully boring, and having no dreams at all was better than having bad dreams.

Finally, she decided that enough was enough, and she hauled herself out of sleeping bag to get ready for the day.

She strode over to the window and threw the curtains aside. It couldn't have been more than an hour after sunrise, and the dawn's light gave the weird island a strangely beautiful glow. Human girl never got tired of this magnificent view. And no matter what time of day it was, it never failed to amaze her.

Feeling her stomach rumble, Luz covered still sleeping King with blanket and open her door. Of course, because Luz paid no mind to where she was going, human girl immediately crashed into somebody as she sprinted out of the door. She fell on the ground and inelegantly landed on her butt.

"Sorry," She wheezed, chuckling and looking up, "I’m not loo- Rath? "

Luz looked properly confused. Rath only flicked his ear before lowered his head and nuzzled girl's chest.

" Why are you here? " Teen girl stroked creature's head as she would a puppy. Red magic dog has turned his side on teenage human, so Luz can see the shoulder bag hung on Rath's spike.

" This is my bag. " She grabed and open it, something flew out of bag.

The lilac coloured paper airplane swirled above her head and then dived down to poke her in the ear. Luz prying the airplane open to read the memo inside.

**_' I fished it out of the river, today. I believe this belongs to you.'_ **   
**_'Ps. Your phone was broken. I fixed it.'_ **   
**_Seeker_ **

Luz smile as she held up her fixed phone, the phone's screen look like new. She quickly snapped some pictures of red dog. Rath just dropped the ground, his forelegs coiled to supports his head while the back ones stretched to both side.

" Luz, what's that noi-" King left the closet, still holding his stuffed bunny.

" King, I want you to meet Rath. " 

Rath growled before lowered his head to smelled small demon.

" Rawr! I'm the king of demons! Bow before me, now! " King declared loudly, pointing at Rath's nose. 

Rath swung his foreleg around the demon, the heavy shaft of bone and flesh knocked King off his feet then pulled him closer to the cheest. 

"You've made friend with Rath. That's so sweet. " Luz tagged along, her hands were knitted at the side of her cheek as her head tilted a little bit to her right before she heard the somone coming towards them.

Taking a glance at the down the hallway, Luz was meet with the sight of Eda with a tired look on her face and an empty mug in her hand. Owl lady gave a big yawn and then noticed the unusual sight in her house.

" I don't care where you found it, if you already named it or you're already super emotional attached. You can't keep that thing. " She told the young girl, her expression and voice both giving no room for argument

" His name is Rath and he already has a owner. " Luz explained with a smile as she turned back and scratched Rath's head. Witch's brows knitted as she watched Rath nuzzled to human girl's hand.

" So, what is Rath doing on my home? " 

" Seeker sent him to returned my bag. " 

" The guy who made this? " Eda pulls owl necklace out from under her clothes.

" Yes. " 

" Did he also send bill for helping me? " 

" No. "

" I don't know him, but I'm getting to like him. " 

Luz smile before took a look inside the bag. She was delighted to see nothing was missing, and when she glanced back, she saw Rath shoving his whole head into witch’s white hands for scritches. Eda flinched back slightly at this sudden disregard for personal space.

" You did your job now back to your owner. " Pale witch said as pushed away creature. The red animal looked at Eda before licks woman, leaving her hair a mess. 

" He likes you. "

" Not mutual. " The owl lady fix her hair. " Now. Shoo! " 

Rath cocked his head before entered Luz's closet and jumped out the open window. For a while, it looked like he listened to Eda. But only five minutes after that, they found him in kitchen.

Walking to get a mug for her apple blood, Eda gave red magical dog a bored look. " I couldn't understand why he didn't want to leave. " 

" I guess Rath wants to stay with us a little longer. Maybe Seeker's busy and Rath feel lonely. " Luz said, patting Rath's head as the large pet put it on her lap.

A pale witch shrugged as she got her morning drink. " Whatever. We'll lose him the moment we'll be leaving for the market. "

" I don't think that's really going to work. " Luz said but Eda did not listen.

~•~

_The Market_  
 _Three hours later_

  
The owl lady watched the magical creature as Rath strode toward her holding a tennis ball in his mouth. She raised a brow at creature as he placed the ball right in front of her.

" I don't want to play with you. " She replied casully, waving him away.

Rath only put yellow ball on witch's lap. Luz been playing with a red monster dog for the past hour. But after human girl, got up to use the restroom, Rath tried to make Eda throw the ball. 

" No. " Eda said as she take ball covered in dog saliva with two fingers and slowly put it down.

After that, Rath pushed his nose in at the ball before gaining a cute face and nodding to Eda. 

" I am immune to any kind of puppy dog eyes. "

Rath then sat on the ground and cocked his head again at Eda as if to say, Please, just once. 

" You want to play fetch?" She asked, sarcastic tone, " Then go get the rich client for me. "

Rath opened a portal to unknown location and disappeared in magic vortex before Eda'd even finished the sentence. Five seconds later, another portal just came through the air. Rath jump out of it, holding a hood of the short man in his teeth.

" Will you please tell your pet to put me down?" A man had his hands together, almost like he was praying.

Eda looked at his large coin purse, she smiled at him, this big smile.

" I would be happy to do it. But first can I interested you in the some stuff from the human realm? "


	21. Chapter 21

The thirty people were sat on a beautiful wood chairs in a luxurious white chamber. Curved floor-to-ceiling windows revealed the sun floating like a gem in the vastness of sky, in an ocean of white clouds. They stared in focus at a black haired figure that stood at the head of the table.

It was Phaéris Heartstone, wearing a black shoulder cape, a pale blue tunic and cuirass, and trousers with metal greaves over riding boots. He was one of the more prominent figures in the Boiling Isles, that man may not look like much, but this guy is the assassins - the masterful assassins - were trained in Venom Spiral, a sort of ancient order of master swordsmen devoted to Tellad-Urr, god of blades and blood. 

" There have been some disturbing event down in city, as already mentioned by my friend Lord Exon. "

His voice echoed through the huge chamber that leaders of the Covens and a few others important people used as their meeting room. His soft, brown eyes, wavy, short black hair, and meeker voice didn’t loan to the image of a man who’d killed with one spell. 

" And during the past two days there have been a seven unexplained murders. Venom Spiral suspect that Zsskayr or Necroblast are responsible for it. " 

" Speaking of which, I would like to know how come two extinct species of demons showed up in town." Jacquemart Brightmoon asked, his strong, wise voice wispy on the air. His long, blueish robes, with stars, suns, and moons, and his massive beard, painted the picture of the archetypical old fashioned wizard. 

" Well, sir, I'm glad you asked me that."Phaéris pulls a piece of discolored parchment from his pocket as his shrewd gaze shifts to the some people. " Someone summoned them from Nightmare Realm. It's not assured who did it, but there is no doubt that person has the forbidden power and the knowledge. Also...." 

Lilith Clawthorne listening, while carefully observing Malvolia. The female like creature sit tight with her hands held together. As always, she wearing a white robe of the Emperor's coven that covered her face, and her hair appeared to like a clawed hand with another behind it acting like tied bun.

Lilith've been watching her out of the corner of her eye for the last few minutes. She was mysteriously silent. In fact, Malvolia hasn't said a word since has taken her place. And this was disturbing.

".....Which is why I think we should notify the inhabitants of the Boiling Isles and-"

Malvolia placed her hand on the huge circular table between them all.   
Phaéris fell silent. She didn’t need to be loud. As Emperor's closest personal adviser, she's the most important person in the room. Wizard sat down, deferring to witch without hesitation.

Her voice was calm and measured. " Now, my dear companions. I'm afraid you have an exaggerated idea... both of present situation and of what is behind all this. "

And then a incredibly beautiful woman stood up. She has short blonde hair with some of it put up, and three green-white eyes (one in the middle of her forehead). This was Elanalue the leader of Oracle Coven. 

" But, Lady Malvolia, with all due respect, something bad happens in Boiling Isles. A lot of the people disapp-"

Malvolia didn’t give her a chance to finish that sentence; she already knew what she was going to say, and she was most definitely not in the mood to listen to that right now. She held up her hand in a silent demand. 

The sorcerer took the request to heart and immediately shut her mouth, though the look in her eyes and the way her lips pursed together made it more than clear she wanted to say quite a bit more. Malvolia cleared her throat, then placed her hand on the table. A column of light rose from it, warping into shapes that mimicked Boiling Isles.

" I hear what you're sayin' and I understand your concerns. However, I must remind everyone that we live in a dangerous world. We strive to provide maximum security for the Boiling Isles' residents. But we have no way of avoid every misfortune on this earth. Sometimes, bad things just happen. And we must proceed with caution and logic. Let's get patrol down here and around the locations that Count Heartstone has spotted on his map." 

A few glowing 'X' appeared on the map. 

" I will bring in a bounty hunter to recapture the dangerous demons, and I'll find someone to examination of the murder case." She fell silent for few seconds, with a facial expression just like stone sculpture. 

" From my perspective I don't see any reason for letting the public know that we have small "problems" in our Isles. Keep in mind that people put their trust in us... their faith. We don't want to let down them, right? "

She leaned against the chair and looked up at everyone in room, reading their expressions like a book.

" All right, does anyone else want to say something? "

A two minutes had passed since the question, and no one had made the one single sound, perhaps in part to coold look Malvolia had cast upon the table.

" Well, in that case, I am finishin this meeting and I'm asking for you to return to your duties. "

Everybody except Malvolia get up very slowly, and leave room. She wait patiently until the door closed behind last person. After that witch draw the white spell circle. 

Immediately, the red curtains cover windows and every light in the chamber shut off, plunging to room into darkness, pierced only by the blinking lights of the magic holographic image. 

Moments later, a female figure emerges from the darkness, like a shadow goddess. Desdemona De Spell smile before sit down across from Malvolia.

" Well, what is it you wanted to see me so urgently about?" 

" You mistake the nature of our bargain, Desdemona. " Malvolia's tone was heavy and reprimanding.

" You know, honestly, I didn't notice. " 

" I told you that you had to dowas act reasonable. "

" Practical wisdom is the moral will to do the right thing and the moral skill to figure out what the right thing is. In my view at least, I have done nothing wrong. " She argued.

" The fact is that you kill people. " Malvolia stated blandly looking at her.

" So? " Desdemona grinned at her like a jackal, " You're not going to tell me you care about lives of the people of Boiling Isles. "

It was clear by Malvolia’s face that she wasn’t expecting to hear those words from Desdemona. " I care, but not the way you think. "

" Caring is, so pathetic. "

" Watch your mouth there, De Spell! 

" Did I insult you? " There was an undertone to her voice - something like laughter, but not quite.

Malvolia looked at her like she was trash and said " Just remember what you owe... to whom. " 

" I remember that, I do. " Desdemona said, her sugary voice laced with venom, " Which brings us to your part of the bargain. " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malvolia. This feminine version of Shakespeare's Malvolio translates to "ill will".

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is on it’s way. So what do you think? Did I catch your attention? Reviews are appreciated.
> 
> Ps. I'm sorry for the eventual grammatical errors and lexical mistakes I could do. English is my second language.


End file.
